


Wherever we are, while I'm with you

by Aprilmoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mary Anne McGarret, Minor Character Death, More tags to be included, POV Catherine, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, POV Steve McGarrett, Past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Starting Over, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmoon/pseuds/Aprilmoon
Summary: Someone shows up unexpectedly and Steve and Danny argue in the hospital after being rescued. From now on they'll go their separate ways... Or maybe not?I'm sorry, I'm really bad at summaries.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 97
Kudos: 142





	1. ‘Catherine, what are you doing here?'

**Author's Note:**

> More than a fix-it, it's an idea that's been going around in my head and I'd like to share it. This is my first fic ever!, so I'd like to know your opinion. Any advice would be welcome, if it's well-intentioned. Thanks!!

‘How is he?' her voice came out almost like a whisper as she entered the waiting room.

The other members of the Five-O turned around, Tani and Junior didn't recognize her, but Lou's and Adam's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. They didn't expect to see her there.

‘Catherine, what are you doing here?' Lou asked.

Catherine was standing in the middle of the room, still in her military uniform, her eyes red and watery, her body totally tense.

'Lincoln called me,' she managed to say in a trembling voice. She looked sideways at Steve, leaning against the wall, head down, and rubbing his hand against his face, completely shattered.

'After he told me about the code, he told me about Danny's kidnap too. Why did I have to find out from someone else that his life depended on it?'

Lou, always trying to be the rational one in the group, approached her and used the same tone he had just used with Tani when she complained about the time their blonde partner had been in the operating room.

'Catherine, we haven't called anyone since this morning. And I know it sounds hard, but we haven't been thinking about anyone but him, let alone calling you. We thought you were busy...' he shut up before her started to remember her leaving, abandoning everyone, especially Steve, who was still in his world.

Catherine swallowed. She knew she hadn't acted right. She knew that it was not the one to reproach, nor was it the time to do so. Adam got up and walked over to her, next to Lou.

'How did you get here so fast, anyway?'

Catherine cleared her throat, looking at the floor, like a little girl who had been caught doing something wrong.

'I may have borrowed a plane that wasn't supposed to fly today.'

The two men exchanged complicit glances. Then Lou turned to Tani and Junior, who were staring blankly.

'Kids, this is Catherine...'

'Steve's ex?' asked Junior, interrupting Lou

'I see Steve has told you about me' -she said ironically- 'I don't blame him if it's not all good.’ She added when she saw the young woman next to Junior glaring at her.

Steve's figure was still, the only thing that showed that he was a human being and not a mannequin were his watery, sunken eyes. She approached him carefully, as if she was afraid he would jump on her.

'Hello there, sailor,' she said in a whisper. 

Steve slowly looked up from the ground and fixed his eyes on the pale face in front of him. She expected some kind of reaction: joy, anger, displeasure, maybe a shouting match or even a punch in the face, but nothing. Steve seemed oblivious to any emotion. Catherine raised her hand and caressed his gaunt face. 

'He's my friend too,' she said, trying to let him know that his suffering, though not to the same extent, was shared. At that moment the doctor in scrubs came in. Steve reacted for the first time.

'Hey, how's he? What's going on?'

'He's got out of surgery and... he's stable for now.'

'OK' he said with a sigh of relief, but he was still totally expressionless on the outside.

The reaction of the others was similar, Adam's shoulders dropped as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders, the others remained silent, serious, as if the expression of concern had been tattooed on their faces. There was no laughter, no hugging, no fists in the air as a sign of triumph, no tears of emotion... Everything had happened too quickly in a single day that was not over yet. She analyzed all that while the doctor continued to explain. Steve asked if he could see him and she instructed him to follow her. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but follow Steve into the room. She didn't even know if Steve had noticed she was with them.

It was shocking. Danny laying in that bed, with all those machines attached to his body, any precaution was too little to ensure that he remained stable. God knew how long he would need to be kept under observation. His face was swollen and cut in several places; his lip, his forehead, the top of one eyebrow... the worst thing was to see the contrast between that motionless, weak, silent man and the grumpy little detective, unable to keep his hands still while he spoke. A sad smile came over her face as she remembered those times when everyone laughed at his way of being. And also how Steve sometimes said or did things looking for that reaction, his face sometimes feigning annoyance, but his eyes always glowing with joy.

Those two men weren't them. She saw Steve standing for a few seconds in front of Danny's bed until he finally took a seat... and then something that made her throat get lumped: Steve took Danny's hand, very delicately. It seemed as though the SEAL was afraid his partner was going to break. Yeah, only one of them was unconscious, but they were both broken.

Her blood boiled inside her veins. With her body back in tension, she left the room and walked through the waiting room. She knew that someone called her, but she didn't listen. She walked to the parking lot, started her car without paying attention to any road rules and called Lincoln on her hands-free.

'Cole.'

'Hey, Lincoln, is Catherine'

'Cath? The code coordinates have arrived safely. I'll let Steve know as soon as...'

'Tell me where you are.' she interrupted

'What?'

'You heard me. I'm in Hawaii... it's a long story. But tell me where you are now. I'll meet you in a few minutes.'

After getting the position of a confused Lincoln, Catherine accelerated further if possible. Who did she think she was? Steve wasn't the only person who cared about the loudmouth detective. It didn't matter what past she and Steve had, or how their relationship ended. Danny was an excellent father, the one she would have wanted when she was like Grace and Charlie. He was the first of the team to know they were dating and supported them; he sacrificed some of the little time he had with his daughter, coming back from a cheerleading competition just to help with the case Billy's murder. Even if he didn’t knew her late boss and friend. Just to be with her. When she was kidnapped, Danny was there too (she regretted having only paid attention to Steve). He met her to beg her not to leave again. Yes, his priority was that he was worried about his friend, but he would miss her too. That moment helped her to see that when she left, Danny would be Steve's biggest support. No one, NO ONE else on the team but him went all the way to Montana when Joe died. And not content with that, he went with them on their crazy mission. Then he went to Washington when Doris passed away...

And that bitch thought he was a bargaining chip for a damn code? It wasn't going to happen! She didn't know Steve at all to begin with. If she did, she would have known that kidnapping his best friend (maybe something else?) would get both the animal and the SEAL out of Steve. By kidnapping Danny, that woman had signed her own sentence. Catherine might later have to answer for her actions, but she would face them without regret. No looking back.


	2. 'I now understand you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up and things don't get as happy as Steve expected. Don't worry, sadness won't last long!
> 
> In this story, Danny has full custody of Charlie and some lines of their farewell scene were already said before Danny found the burglar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload two chapters to get you guys hooked on the story. Starting from next week, the chapters will be on a weekly basis. I would really appreciate your feedback and opinions!

Steve reacted as soon as he heard Danny. When he asked him why he stopped holding his hand he knew it was just Danny being Danny. It was a good sign. He sighed and put his hand back on his. His characteristic irony gave him life, especially when he reproached him with his weak voice for not being happy.

'I'm happy'. And he had never been more sincere than at that moment. Perhaps in the outside he didn't seem to be, his whole body and mind were still processing what had happened. He hadn't even analyzed rationally when he heard the shots in his car.

After trying to be honest, Danny stopped him joking that he was annoying him and counting the money he would have if he were paid for every time Steve saved his life, then he was the one who got serious.

'I now understand you, Steve.'

'What do you mean?' he asked, somewhat confused.

'About leaving. That nothing links you to Hawaii anymore, and the few you have left don't bring back good memories. After today, I've realized, you know, I have the same thing. For a moment I thought I'd never see my kids again and... I want to see them grow up, Steve, to be with them. I think it's time I told you about. To retire. I may not be opening a restaurant, but I don't think I'll even stay in this hellhole,' he said, trying to look casual.

Steve tried to mask a grunt with a sigh. His fist got so tight that his knuckles cracked.

'And where do you plan to go?' 

'I don't know. Maybe it's time to go back to Jersey. After all, this was only going to be temporary until I got rid of the custody issue. Now Grace is of age and I have custody of Charlie. With you gone, there's nothing to keep me in Hawaii anymore.'

'But Danny... if you go and I go... we may never see each other again.'

'Wait a minute, McGarret. Wouldn't that be just as dubious if you left only? You told me yourself that you didn't know our future as old men looking at the sea was already possible. I have a life too, Steve. I have children, issues, and the right to a fresh start. Did you expect to go Ulysses while I waited patiently for you in case you ever showed up here?'

His voice was a thread, but you could feel the frustration. If he could have, he'd be waving his hands around like he used to. But Steve looked away, trying to hide his disappointment.

'I understand. I didn't save you to keep you, Danny, but because I want you to stay alive. And happy. Wherever you go. We'll always have the phones,' he said, though he later regretted it, as Danny's phone had been burned with the camaro. And all the pictures and memories he kept in it. Also because it sounded reproachful.

So, that was the end of it? They were going to separate for good? He knew he had no right to keep Danny there, but part of him expected the blond to stay in Hawaii. Only then would he know where to look for his... friend? 

New Jersey, really? He hated New Jersey, he was so... well, so anti-Hawaii. Steve and Danny would definitely love each other, but they were very different people. Maybe it was better to have lived through those incredible years together as friends than not having met at all. After all, Five-O practically existed because of him. Their first argue made Steve call the then-governor to accept the job, and then he was the first one Steve recruited for such task force. Maybe it was time to make way for the new generations and go their separate ways.

But he didn't want them to end up angry. He was about to apologize when his cell phone rang. It was Lincoln and Quinn with news about the code. The fact that it was the cemetery where he thought his mother was buried and Danny's 'go, go, go' made him put it off. Although he doubted Danny would be in the mood to see him after the way he had reacted. Now he wasn't happy at all.

When Steve left and Danny was alone, he tried to hold back the tears. He just couldn't. As if not obeying orders, they came out of his blue eyes and fell to the side of his face. Meanwhile, he could do nothing but look at the ceiling and try to ignore the stinging of the saltiness over his wounds. But the worst thing was the pain he felt inside. He knew it wasn't the shot, or the blows... it was a deeper pain. Hawaii had become his home over time. Not that he ever liked it, he had just gotten used to it, because his loved ones were there and that had made everything more bearable.  
But now, what was there? He was no fool. With his age and the extent of his injuries, he was most likely to be pre-retired. His family was on the mainland, including his beloved daughter, and now it would be Rachel who would have to follow him if he wanted to see their son every other weekend. Chin was gone, Kono was gone, Steve was leaving...

He loved Steve, and when he told him he was leaving his first impulse was to hold onto his legs and beg him not to leave him. But Danny knew if you really love someone, you have to let them be happy, even if it meant letting them go. So he simply listened to his motives and supported him. How could he have been so blind? Now that he expressed the same thing to him, Steve was upset because he had simply taken for granted that he would be at his mercy? Nothing mattered anymore. As soon as Steve found out what was in the fake grave and arrested his kidnapper, he would leave to solve his problems. Life went on and Danny was supposed to do the same as soon as he was healed. No looking back.


	3. 'The girls are gonna kill me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiyu Mei gets what she deserves. Steve realizes something important that can't wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't expect such a big response on my first story. Thank you all for your kudos! It's a bit of a long chapter, but I think it's worth it.

The entire team was at the harbor, armed and ready when the shooting started. They were Daiyu Mei's henchmen. They quickly took cover behind some drums and counterattacked with their weapons. 

In the distance, Steve spotted the kidnapper and ran after her while the rest of the team covered him. She was really nimble running and moving through all the machines along the way. Even though he was following her, he didn't see himself able to do those maneuvers like he did ten years ago. Maybe it was age, maybe physical and emotional fatigue. Still he made one last effort and jumped from container to container. Anger being his biggest impulse. He finally got on the one she was dragging with the crane. He shout her to stop, but she didn't obey.Instead, he slammed on the brakes so hard that the container fell with Steve on it. It staggered until it hit the ground, but he managed to get out of the way in time.  
Daiyu Mei, always cautious, leaned out with her weapon. With a strategy as simple as skirting the dumpster, Steve appeared from behind and pointed his gun at her as he told her not to move. They exchanged several more words, each one more filled with rancor and hate. Steve didn't want to shoot, but part of him was yelling at her what she was yelling at him: pull the trigger. In his head were the images of his father, Doris, Joe, Danny... If he shot, he would have a life on his conscience, no matter how evil it was, but he would avenge his loved ones. If he didn't shoot and leave her in the hands of justice, he would do the right thing, but even a life sentence wouldn't be enough for him... Whatever he did, it was going to be with him for life.

He didn't have time to make up his mind. What seemed like a small gust of wind passed over his shoulder, deafening him for a few moments. Suddenly, Daiyu Mei lay in front of him, eyes open, mouth open with a surprised expression and blood streaming from the hole in her head, right between her eyes. Still in a daze, he turned to look for the source of that shot. Catherine was only a few feet behind him, her arm still steady, holding her gun.

'I told you he's my friend too' she approached Steve as Lincoln appeared, and a few seconds later, Quinn and the rest of the team.

'What happened?' Lincoln asked

Steve and Catherine looked at each other with complicity, a short conversation that needed no words.

'She resisted.' She answered dryly.

'Are you all right?' said Quinn. Catherine shrugged.

'Wonderful' replied Steve, and as the others moved away to arrest the other criminals, she patted him on the shoulder and went to help the others.  
Steve stood up once more. The images were dancing and the voices sounded distorted. He thought about the irony of the body in front of him. Long ago, he killed Wo Fat with a bullet to the head. Later, Danny killed Marco Reyes the same way. And now Catherine had ended Daiyu Mei's life with the same foolproof technique. His conscience was clear because he hadn't fired, but Danny's kidnapping had been avenged. Was he a bad person for taking pleasure in the fate of those criminals? That his ex had done the dirty work?

He saw Catherine talking to Cole and then pointing to him. Lincoln nodded, gave her his gun, took off his bulletproof vest and went to the head of the Five-O.

'Come on, Steve. I'll take you home, you need to rest. The others will take care of the rest,' he said as if talking to a child.

He took the gun, the vest, passed it to someone and led them to the car.

Steve was in the passenger seat, totally silent. And that was not good. Lincoln tried to give him time. Maybe that's all he needed. But the atmosphere in that tiny space was too charged.

'Okay, what's going on in that head of yours?' he said when they stopped at a light.

'Danny'- Lincoln nodded

'Obvious, like everyone else. But something tells me that in your case it's for something different.

Steve was definitely leaving Five-O in good hands. the SEAL partner's instinct was infallible.

'He's leaving, Linc. He says with all his family on the mainland and me gone, he sees no reason to stay on the island.'

'It makes sense' - he agreed. The traffic light turned green and they continued on their way- 'Now that he has a second chance in life, he wants to enjoy it'.

'But I may never see him again.'

Lincoln shrugged.

'Maybe it's because you don't want to. Can't you make a stop in New Jersey once in a while?'

Steve stared straight ahead, gritting his teeth. Lincoln sighed, shook his head in mock exasperation. 

'Listen, Commander. A while ago, neither of you wanted to come to Hawaii. But you had to while you were working out personal matters. You both knew it was temporary.And, okay, it's been ten years, but that time has passed and it's time to get back to where you really belong.'

Steve crossed his arms forming a physical barrier. He didn't like where Lincoln was going. These two stubborn men. Where they really the only ones in Hawaii who didn't realize what's right under their even more stubborn noses?

'But it's a pity. That you've created such a strong bond over the years that it goes beyond companionship, beyond Ohana... and now he's going to the mainland and you're going who knows where? Just like that? It's clear that your anger comes from love, because you can barely stand to be apart.'

They were silent again for a few seconds. Lincoln was right. Neither of them could stay, but their relationship was so strong... Wait a minute! Love? Bond? Belong?

'ASSHOLE' he shouted to himself so suddenly that Lincoln, with a fright, almost lost control of the Silverado.

'What have I done?'

'What? No... you don't... Turn around!'

'What the...?'

'Turn around. NOW. I have to go back to the hospital. I have to talk to my Danno.'

'No way. Catherine and Tani told me...'

'I don't care. I have to talk to him before visiting time is over.'

Steve almost jumped out of his seat trying to reach the steering wheel. Lincoln had to take several swings at him. Eventually Steve calmed down, but he kept insisting. Lincoln resigned himself.

'The girls are gonna kill me,' he said, and took the first exit he saw.

Danny was to spend the night in observation and no one could stay with him until they could get him into a room. Soon the visits would be over. Some doctors and nurses were preparing to start their shift while others were finishing their day. All was quiet, until a tall, dirty, blood-filled man burst into the doorway. He ran through the corridors to where he knew his partner was.

'Mr. McGarret, visits are about to...' a nurse tried to stop him.

'Just give me five minutes, ma'am. Please. It's urgent.'

Danny could hear the voices from his room. Only one person in the whole world could cause such a fuss. What was he coming to now? If he got back to being passive-aggressive and forbidden to do anything with his life, he would beat him up himself. Finally, Steve entered the room. Danny turned his head away from him.

"What do you want, Stephen?" he said.

'I want to talk...'

'Well, I don't want to talk.'

'Right. Well, in that case, listen.' He said patiently, sitting in the chair from before.

'I wanted to start by saying I'm sorry, Danno. You're right. I've been selfish. You should make your life and put your children first.'

'Your apology's noted...acceptance's pending.'

'But there's something else. Remember when we first met and you said you hated Hawaii?'

'I've never really stopped saying it', he corrected. A small smile was drawn on Steve's face.

'All those times I took you hiking, boat fishing, surfing... All that was what I used to do when I was a kid... It was the happiest time I had until... well. When I came back, those memories became bittersweet, because I felt they had been a lie on my parents' part. So I thought if I created new ones, I would feel at home again. And I did. But now I realize that it wasn't the place, but the person who was with me. Because of you. You've become my home, Danny. You and Grace and little Charlie. I love you, Danno.Not like I've always told you, I mean I REALLY love you.'

Danny turned his head slowly towards Steve. The treacherous tears came back from the beautiful baby blues.

'You tell me this now? Now that you're leaving, you stupid animal?'

'No, Danny. You don't get it. I'm not going anywhere... without you. I just realized I won't find the peace I'm looking for if I'm not with you. If the problem is the place, it's silly to run away from people. Remember when I told you to give me a sign and I'd put you all on a plane, far away from here? Steve took Danny's hand and held it in his strong hands- 'Well, now I need that sign. It's one word, and I need it to come from you. Just one...'

'Yes.'

'Yes?'

'Yes, Neanderthal, yes!'

Steve's face lit up for the first time all day. A huge smile occupied his entire face and his eyebrows rose, defusing muscles he didn't even know he had been tensing all along. And if he wasn't holding Danny's hand, he would swear he could have floated across the room. He quickly got up from his chair and bent down with the intention of kissing him, but the cut on Danny's lip made that impossible. In the end he opted for a long, but delicate kiss on the forehead while Danny kissed the hands that were still holding his.

'The most ridiculous first kiss ever'- said Danny, and Steve laughed on his bruised forehead. -'Did it really happen what I think it did?'

'You'd better, I couldn't repeat it all the same way'

'But then what about your problems and your need to get out of here? It's not like my departure from Hawaii is going to be imminent' 

Steve shrugged.

'I'll get help around here while you're recovering. Plus there's Charlie and his school.' He said scratching the back of his neck.

They both laughed and Steve bent down once more to give a chaste kiss on the lips of his now partner when the nurse and a doctor peeked in.

'Mr. McGarret, you cannot stay here any longer. You can come back tomorrow if your partner has had a good night.'

'I'm coming.' -he said impatiently, then looked back at Danny. -'Rest, Danny. Get your strength back and sleep tight, I'm not going anywhere... Well, I'm going, but to my place. Tomorrow I'm going to come back and you're going to be sorry, Williams, because I'm not going to leave you.'

While he was talking, the nurse and doctor practically had to drag Steve out. When he got to the exit, Cole was on the phone.  
'I know, but he insisted... Yes, he's out, I'll take him now,'- he hung up- 'I don't know who's worse. If she or you.'

'Was it Cath?'

'Yes. She's hysterical. I'm going to get you home before she puts us both on the hook. By the way, the governor is giving us a couple of days off but he wants us to send him our reports by tomorrow at 1200 at the latest,' explained the SEAL as they drove back into the Silverado.

He was still a quiet, distracted Steve, but he was different. His face wasn't so tense. In fact, he had an ear-to-ear smile. His eyes had a warm, human glow again. Lincoln decided it wasn't time to talk about work or paperwork. He already suspected what had happened and confirmed it when Steve pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

'Hey, Odell, it's Steve. Could you do me a favor? Is that flower shop still next to your barbershop or did they close down after the shooting...?'


	4. 'Did anyone expect that?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night of Steve at home after saving Danny. His friends try to make him feel good.

When they parked the Silverado in front of Steve's house, Tani and Catherine waited on the lanai with a frown.Catherine had changed into more comfortable clothes and Tani had wet hair, probably from taking a shower. Both men gulped. They had fought terrorist groups, but those expressions on their faces, for some reason, distressed them. As they got out of the car, Tani uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips, one foot kicking the ground. Catherine approached them.

'What part of "take him straight home" did you not understand, Cole?'

'Don't look at me! He's the one who's misbehaved.'

'He has said yes,' said Steve, staring at Catherine

She did not seem to understand for a moment, but then her eyes opened, mixing surprise, understanding, and perhaps a little resignation. Her countenance softened.

'Come into the house. You need to rest,' she said, and Tani took him lovingly by the arm to bring him into the house. Then Catherine turned to Lincoln.

'Thank you for bringing him. I didn't mean to lose my temper, it's just...' 

Lincoln gave him a shoulder shake.

'No one's going to disappear anymore, Cath. I promise.'

'Are you staying for dinner? I made a chicken and vegetable soup that Steve loves' she offered.

'No, thank you. I feel like coming home and forgetting about this day.'

'At least take some home. It's homemade soup'.

'That I will not refuse'

When Steve walked into his house, it suddenly seemed like he hadn't been there in years. Who would have told him what was waiting for him that morning when he left? He went into the kitchen with Tani and saw Junior making sandwiches.Above the stove was a pot whose contents smelled exquisite. His stomach roared so loudly that he was surprised himself. He hadn't eaten (or drunk) anything all day.

'Sir. What would you like: pastrami or tuna fish?'

'Tuna. Thank you, Junes.' He responded while washing his hands in the sink.

Catherine came in just after, uncovered the pot, smeared the place even more with that smell, and began to fill a tupperware that she had taken out of a closet.

'I'll give this to Cole. You guys start dinner. Especially you, young man,' she said to Steve. Her words trying to be firm, but her tone being maternal.

Tani made him sit down at the already set dining table, and shortly after that Junior came out with a tray of sandwiches and a bowl of soup for each of them. They had dinner in silence and Steve felt sorry, thinking about how well accompanied he was, surrounded by home cooking, while Danny, who had been kidnapped, was alone and eating hospital food. He would probably have a very bad night amidst the pain and stress. He hoped they would at least give him medicine to help him sleep. Then he smiled, remembering that this would be the last night they would both spend alone, in pain and thinking about their problems. The last pull. When it was over, he got up to pick up his plate, but Tani stopped him.

'Leave that to us, boss. You go take a shower.'

He was upset at first. He didn't want to be treated like a child. However, the sooner he took a shower and went to bed, the sooner that horrible day would pass, the sooner it would be dawn, and the sooner he would go to see his Danno. He smiled and began to undress right there before the astonished eyes of his friends. First he kicked his shoes off, then he took off his shirt without the slightest care for the buttons and ended up pulling down his pants, leaving only his boxers.

'Here' he gave the pile of clothes to the young woman 'Throw them away, burn them, I don't care. I never want to see those clothes again. 

And he went upstairs to the bathroom.

'Did anyone... did anyone expect that?

'Don't play prude.None of you looked away,' said Junior with a little jealousy.

When he got out of the shower, he felt like a completely new man. The water had taken the tension out of him and led to exhaustion. If it were up to him, he would go straight to bed. Without drying himself, without getting dressed. But even at his worst he was always ready to be the perfect host. He was about to get into bed when someone knocked shyly on his door.

'Come in.' 

Junior came in with a bottle in one hand and something tiny in the other that the SEAL didn't see at first glance

'Sir. I'll get you some water. You'll need to stay hydrated.'

'I appreciate it, Junes' he took the bottle

'I'd like you to take this too' showed him a pill in his other hand

'What is it?'

'It's Valium. My mother takes it sometimes. It'll help you sleep.'

'But Danny... I'm his emergency contact, if anything happens to him in the hospital...

'First, nothing's gonna happen to him because Detective Williams is a tough guy. And second, in the impossible case that something did happen, we'd wake you up. Go on, take it.'

'Y'all look like my parents tonight'

" _For once in your damn life, McGarrett, let yourself be pampered!_ " Danny's voice echoed in his head and he obeyed. It didn't matter that it was only 7:00 p.m. Everyone needed to get their strength back.

That night Tani would sleep with Junior in the guest room and Catherine would sleep on the couch. She needed a couple more blankets, but waited until she was sure Steve was sound asleep to go into the bedroom and get them from the dresser. Eddie, always faithful, was asleep at the foot of his caretaker's bed. His nose moved, detecting someone, but he didn't wake up when he noticed that the presence was friendly. She grabbed the blankets and saw the cell phone charging on Steve's bedside table. She picked it up, charger included, and left the room. 

'Not tonight, Steve' she thought to herself. Steve had been too alert today. Always.

She lay on the old sofa staring at the ceiling, pensive. Out of curiosity, she looked at the SEAL's cell phone and looked at the list of incoming calls. Several throughout the day from an unknown number, probably Daiyu Mei, and two or three from Cole. Only one from Danny first thing in the morning. The distress call. Her blood's gone cold. By that time, Danny had probably just dropped Charlie off at school. If those henchmen had mugged him with the kid inside... Her finger hit the redial button, knowing no one would answer. For the first time, she was relieved to get no answer. All her life, calling a loved one and having them not answer was a bad sign. Now she knew better. He was safe. She left the phone charging on the coffee table and fell asleep smiling.

Steve woke up with no alarm, the sun was coming in shyly through the window. He felt peace until the memories of the day before came flooding in and he jumped out of bed, his heart suddenly pounding.

  
Had it been real or a nightmare? He needed to call Danny to make sure. But his phone was gone!

'Danny!' he shouted at the top of his lungs. Eddie jumped up and a few seconds later Junior came in startled.

Catherine was making coffee and breakfast with Tani, she watched her, smiling. They definitely had a very different concept of the first meal of the day. She was happy with coffee and toast or malasada. Tani would make scrambled eggs with bacon and a mushroom frittata. All this while ordering malasadas from her favorite bakery.

'Are you going to eat all that?' she said mockingly when the young woman hung up.

'Not all of it. Maybe I'll share something,' they both laughed when Steve's mobile rang from the living room. They exchanged glances and ran to answer it.

'Yes?' replied Catherine, Tani holding her ear up to hear 'Yes, it's his phone...So? 

Her expression grew more anxious and she held Tani's hand tightly as she placed the speaker.

_'We have news about Danny Williams.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! once again thanks for reading. I've decided I'll try to post on Mondays and Fridays in the early afternoon (Italy time) 
> 
> I didn't know if Catherine being the one to kill Daiyu Mei would be a hit (especially knowing she's not quite popular among the Mcdanno fans), but the reasons why I decided Steve would not kill the villain was already explained in the character's thoughts.


	5. Wherever we are, while I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Danny with a gift. Danny has an idea that's an even better gift.

'You needed to rest...'

'And that's why you took away my phone...?

The discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Boys? We got a call from the hospital and we don't want to talk to a piece of wood' Tani was heard. Junior opened up and they both came in with their faces lit up.

'The doctor visited Danny very early. He is still stable and they are going to move him to a room where he can receive visitors as soon as he has breakfast' said Catherine

Steve definitely needed to get help.   
He knew it was going to be an emotional few days, but going from despair to anger and then to joy so quickly could not be healthy.

'But nobody here is going to see anybody without filling their stomach first. So get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. Mind you, the frittata is mine,' added Tani before putting the blessed phone in Steve's hand and leaving the room.  
…………………………

When Odell Martin opened his barbershop that day, he knew that Steve McGarret would show up to pick up a large bouquet he had asked the previous evening to order from the florist.What he didn't expect was for him to come dressed up in a dress suit and a spotless white shirt. He went to the door and whistled.

'Wow! Look at you, McGarret! I think it has something to do with the flowers.   
Steve was radiant, and not just because of the clothes.

'I'm a new man, Odell. I feel like I ain't felt in years.

'May I know what happened? Going to pop the question or popped already?' the previous lawyer crossed his arms.

'Danny was kidnapped yesterday.'

'Oh, dear God! It's horrible. Did you find him?'

'Yes, but I don't want to talk about it now. To make the long short, we rescued him, I proposed and he accepted. I'm going to see him in the hospital right now.

'Anyway, I'd say I'm happy for you, but I'm rather glad he's all right.

'Me too, Odell, me too.

………………………...

  
'May I?' he hummed as he entered the room.

Danny was surprised. His face was still bruised, but it looked better. He was more animated.

'What the...?

'You see, sir. This is for my boyfriend. You must have seen him, he's the most handsome man in the whole hospital' joked Steve as he placed the huge bouquet in the hands of the blond.

'You must mean the warden who left me here. Seriously Stephen, you've always liked to do things in a big way, but this... Or is this a hint of what's to come?' said Danny mischievously.

  
'Er... maybe a little of each' winked at him

They laughed and Steve leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. This time, Danny was able to collaborate a little more.

'How was your night?'

'I've had a betters. But the drugs helped. And you?'

'Same. Junior gave me something that helped me sleep too.'

'I'm glad Junior was home. I'm sure his company did you good.

' _Their_ company' corrected Steve 'Tani and Catherine also stayed...'

'Catherine?' Danny asked, confused.

'Yes. She came straight away when she knew you were in danger.'  
Danny nodded and licked his lip, not quite sure what to think about it.

'That woman... did you...?'

'Yes. It's already solved. She won't bother anyone again. Give me that, I'll put them in water.' He said, taking the bouquet, trying to avoid the subject. He still didn't want to explain to Danny about Daiyu Mei's fate.

After leaving the flowers in a vase on the little table next to Danny's bed, he settled down next to him, passing one arm under his head, being careful not to lean too much on his damaged side. There they were in each other's arms for a while, saying nothing, just feeling the breath. A moment of peace. At last.

………………

  
Junior and Tani put the bags and some gifts in the trunk of Catherine's car while she was answering a call from the driver's seat. When they sat down, Junior as co-driver and Tani behind, holding a box, they saw that the brunette woman was thoughtful. One hand was covering her mouth, the other was still holding the cell phone. The eyes were watery.

'Are you all right, Lieutenant?' asked Junior, making Catherine jump up.

'Yeah, sure, no problem. Let's go see Danny.'  
……………

'How's Charlie?" Danny suddenly asked

'Renée picked him up from school and then slept at your place. Adam has stayed with him.'

'You didn't tell him...?

'No, for God's sake! Renée was quick. She told him you couldn't pick him up because you were on a super-secret mission. Then Adam told him you were in the hospital because you'd had a fight with one of the bad guys, but that you'd be cured soon.'

Danny nodded in agreement.

'But...'

'But what, babe?

  
Steve hesitated. He didn't know how to tell him delicately, so he just went straight to the point.

'Grace and the rest of your family do know exactly what happened.'

 **'WHAT? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND, MCGARRET?'** Danny was waving his hands as he could

'Danno...

'Don't _Danno_ me. How do you tell that to my eighteen-year-old daughter and my parents? My father can't...'

'They would find out one way or another, Danno. Besides, I didn't contact them. Lou did after Charlie left. They're on their way. Grace will be here this afternoon, and your parents will be here tomorrow morning.'

The discussion was interrupted by a cough. Catherine, Tani and Junior were by the door. Catherine was carrying a gift bag and a briefcase. Tani was carrying a pink box and some typical "get well" colourful balloons. Junior was carrying two travel bags.

'We can come back later' suggested Junior

'Guys! How nice to see your faces again! Come in, please' offered Danny. 

Steve took one of Junior's bags, each carrying several changes of clothes and hygiene products for Steve and Danny, and between the two of them they put everything in the closet.

'A bouquet? Really, sailor?' joked Catherine

Steve looked at her, confused.

'What's wrong with flowers?'

'They're perishable. Instead, _Dr. Cuddles_ ' care will prevail forever,' he said, pulling out a teddy bear in a doctor's gown, including a mini stethoscope.

'Very nice, Cath, but you know Charlie will get it as soon as he sees it, don't you?'

She shrugged.

'I'll take my chances. By the way, Steve, I brought your laptop to... you know. Remember, we only have until noon.' she said, offering the case to the SEAL. Danny had the feeling that everyone was walking on eggshells in his presence.

It was Tani's turn at the gift battle.

He opened the pink box, showing its interior full of malasadas. Danny was definitely going to be spoiled for a few days. With any luck, he could convince his mother to make his favorite lasagna.

'Thank you very much, Tani. Definitely better than the food here.'   
He took one immediately, taking a good bite out of it. Steve was so happy, he didn't even bother to talk about cholesterol. Junior made a point of taking one, but Tani slapped his hand.

'What's the matter with you. He's sick. You don't need malasadas, he needs malasadas!'

'She's the female you' said Steve and everyone laughed

They didn't stay long. They had to go to HQ to write their reports as soon as possible. They'd be back with the others in the afternoon. Adam would come first so Charlie could have lunch with his father. They wanted the boy to have as normal a day as possible, so they took him to school. Yet the principal gave him permission to leave early as soon as she heard what had happened to the detective. Steve had left his copy of Danny's house keys with Junior so he could make other copies for Danny's parents. Then he called Kamekona to ask for a double order of garlic shrimp so Grace would have something to eat when she got there. At first the Grovers offered the two young Williams to stay with them, but after talking it over, they decided it was best to stay at their house, since they had their rooms there, and Clara and Eddie could sleep with their grandchildren at home, rather than spending money at a hotel. Adam would stay at the Williams house again until the grandparents arrived. The problem was thinking about what they would do from there.

'I'd like to enjoy our place on the seafront before we go to the mainland, but now with the kids and your...well, reduced mobility, maybe it's better for you to be in a small house with no stairs.'

'Yeah, you're right. While I'm recovering, at least.'

'In that case, I have to warn Junior.'

'Why?'

'Cause I'm gonna stay with you until then. Your parents and Grace are only here for a week. Who's gonna take care of you after, uh, super Jersey? Steve joked while he was handing out kisses all over Danny's face.

'I thought it would be _Dr. Cuddles_ ,' laughed the detective.

There was a lot to think about.Where to go, which house would they leave first? Should Steve sell the house? Would it be sold quickly? What if he rented it instead? Would they have a going-away party with everyone else? Would Charlie like the idea of moving? Would Eddie need any checks before he traveled? Because of course, the dog would go with them.

'Steve... I've been thinking. Moving to the mainland together and all that.'

Oh, no! He wouldn't be backing out? Had Danny changed his mind? Maybe he'd rushed into proposing and proposing to go away in one conversation. Steve was starting to sweat.

"Does it have to be New Jersey?" His heartbeat was back to normal.

'I guess... it seems like the best option, since your family's there. I don't like it, but you have a great bond with your family and you've spent ten years in a place you don't like. It's only fair that I do the same now.'

'But you have a family too, remember? Mary and little Joanie. They live in Los Angeles and it's time you two got back together. Especially since it's the only family you have left. Plus... Grace is studying at Berkeley, much closer to L.A. than Jersey. She could visit us on the weekends, if she wanted. You have your other SEAL friends there working on that... whatever it's called.'

'NCIS.'

'That. No matter how much help you seek, and how much you have my support, talking to others who have been through what you have will help you even more with your PTSD. Also, Chin, Abby and Sarah are in San Francisco. Kono goes there a lot. Adam told me. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to get together with the original Ohana from time to time. It's a city that mixes my cosmopolitan taste, with the noise and good restaurants; and the year-round sun, beach and surfing that you love. And since we can always visit my family on the East Coast during the winter break, I would enjoy the Jersey snow again. Not to mention that we'd be halfway to Hawaii if we decided to come back, even if it's just to visit.

Danny finished talking and watched Steve, but he didn't respond. He put his hand to his chin, thoughtful, and the detective waited expectantly. He was about to yell at him to say something when the SEAL came over him, with his knees on either side of the blond man's thighs, his hands holding his head steady and giving him a kiss full of passion, full of love, but also full of dominance. His mouth opened to give way to a tongue that seemed to want to touch his throat. What started as a kiss ended up looking like Steve wanted to eat his mouth, literally. He had taken his tongue between his teeth and pretended to take small bites and then sank his own tongue back into the detective's mouth. That, in Danny's opinion, was an official kiss as a couple. Their real first kiss. Danny tried to hug Steve's back and run up and down, very low, but between the drip in his right hand and the pain in his left side he had to settle for caressing his arms. Which also didn't feel bad to touch.

When they had to separate in search of oxygen, Steve again left wet kisses all over the detective's face, barely separating his lips from the pale skin, as he said:

'We're going to Los Angeles, Danno. We're going to Los Angeles.'

'Is that okay?'

'Of course, sweetheart. I don't care wherever we are, while I'm with you.' 

It was too important a plan to be taken lightly. First it was Danny's health. They would talk about it slowly in the process. He had made an appointment with a doctor recommended by the hospital to start treating his problems. What he would NEVER tell anyone was that his joy was partly due to the fact that he had been spared from going to New Jersey. At least for most of the year.

When Danny took a nap, much to his regret, he sat on the couch with his laptop to write the damn report. He didn't like having to reminisce about the day before, but he understood that the sooner he did so, the sooner he would let go of that dreadful experience. The report would be accompanied by his resignation with immediate effect. With his mother's inheritance he would no longer need to work. Not that he cared to think about it at that time. It took him longer than he thought, as some moments were confused by the shock, and others were too painful to be explained impartially. In any case, when he pressed the "send" button he felt another burden being lifted from him once again. Now he was free to do whatever he wanted, without worrying about anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the surprise I've been keeping to this chapter! I didn't want to make any spoiler with the tags. What do you think about Danny's idea? Do you like the idea of a little crossover with our friends from NCIS:LA?


	6. 'Are you a couple now?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Grace the news and Catherine tells Danny other news. Which ones are good?

The team and other friends and acquaintances such as Kamekona, Duke, Toast and even the governor visited Danny throughout the day or sent him gifts and cards. Even Melissa sent him a beautiful large card wishing him a speedy recovery. Even though their relationship was over, she and Danny remained good friends and kept in touch. Charlie was happy to spend the day with his father, even if it was in the hospital. And, as expected, the little boy took Dr. Cuddles in his arms to keep him going. 

  
In the afternoon Steve, taking advantage of Catherine staying with Danny, went to the airport to pick up Grace. He wanted to be the first one to see the child, not so child anymore. On the one hand, because he knew that the girl would be calmer as soon as she saw her Uncle Steve. On the other hand, because he wanted to confront her. To tell her to her face what had happened to her father, and the important relationship they had begun. As well as their plan to move out. It was too much to talk about and maybe they wouldn't have such a long time alone, so he would use the ride from the airport to the hospital. He just hoped Grace would take it well.

As soon as they saw each other, they hugged and cried. Steve had to control himself to calm the young woman, repeating over and over in her ear that Danno was fine and that they were going to see him immediately. Once in the car, Steve asked her what exactly had been explained to her. Lou had not left a detail unsaid.

'I'm sorry, _kiddo_.' He said with a lump in his throat.

'Why, Uncle Steve?

'Cause I was the reason Danno was kidnapped. I tried to get to him, but the car was already on fire... I'm really sorry.

'Uncle Steve,' Grace said in a mature tone to which he had not yet become used, 'If Danno was kidnapped and no one else, it was because even the bad guys know that you love him more than anyone else. You couldn't stop the kidnapping, but you saved him. And you almost gave up a million-dollar inheritance for him. Don't apologize to me, I have you to thank.'

How he wished he wasn't driving so he could give her a hug. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it in a fatherly way.

'Yeah. About that... ahem. That's not all, Gracie.'

'Is there something wrong with Danno? Will his wounds have consequences?'

'Just a forced retirement, but no, it's not that. Your father was kidnapped because he is, apart from you and your brother, the person I love most. Do you understand? The one I love most... And he loves me. Not just as friends and colleagues.

'No fucking way! Are you a couple now?' she said, her eyes full of hope

' _Language_. And yes.' - Grace gave a little yelp- 'We haven't made it official, so to speak. We wanted to talk to you and Charlie first.'

'Of course I'm happy for you. And I know Charlie is too. We both love you very much, Uncle Steve. We already had you as a second father. This isn't going to change anything.' Grace almost jumped into her seat. Now she was the one who wanted to hug Steve.

'Er, ahem... I disagree. It's going to change something'- he looked at Grace and she urged him on. -'You see, Grace. Things have happened. Not now, not for years. The thing is, we want to leave Hawaii, the work and the problems behind and we've decided to move to the mainland. At first we thought of New Jersey. But for different reasons, we finally decided on Los Angeles. Before you say anything, yes. You being in Berkeley was a big reason. The other is that I only have one sister and one niece left, and I want to make up for lost time.'

'Danno decides to leave Hawaii and chooses a beach destination?'   
the girl arched one eyebrow, as if she didn't think that decision had been made by her grumpy father. 

'Although it seems impossible, it was his idea. I pray he doesn't change his mind.'

.......................................

Danny ate the very appetizing (lie) menu he had been served while Catherine had a simple sandwich and a soda. The woman was trying to look natural, but something in her behavior made Danny suspicious. Had she come back in an attempt to get Steve back? Was she jealous because she hadn't succeeded? She had been like the Catherine he once knew, but she barely looked anyone in the eye, as if she were hiding something. Danny was a detective, and those changes caught up with him. Shortly after Steve left, a young doctor had come in. He had introduced himself as his physical therapist and was going to give him his first assessment. As he moved his wrists, knee and felt his shoulder near where he was shot, the man gave him instructions and at times seemed to want to flirt with Catherine as soon as he learned that she and Danny were not a couple. Still, she didn't seem very focused.

"All right, let it go, Lieutenant.

'Excuse me?

'Come on, Cath. You've been acting weird all day. Is it because of me and Steve? Tell me to my face.

Catherine sighed, surrendered.  
'I understand it's an akward situation, Danny. And yes, don't get me wrong, I love Steve and I will always love him. After all, we shared some important moments together. But from there to... Danny, I want Steve to be happy. I want you to live. I want Charlie and Grace to be with their father. And if losing Steve as a couple is the price to pay for not losing you, then do you take cards?

'So what are you hiding? What's wrong?

'My problem doesn't matter now, Danny...

Catherine Rollins!' Danny said in the same tone as when he was scolding his children

Catherine understood that he wouldn't stop until she confessed.

'All right. But don't tell Steve. I don't want him rubbing my face in it that I'm going super SEAL. My problem is for you, Danny.'

'For me?'

'Practically. Cole sent me a copy of a code to break. Shortly after that he called me back, desperate. They needed the decryption immediately. Daiyu Mei is the name of your kidnapper. She did it because she wanted Doris's code. And Steve was willing to give it up in exchange for your life. But it was important to find out its meaning, in case it was something dangerous.'

'Was it you who did it?' Catherine nodded.

'He literally told me "she's holding Steve's partner hostage. She sent us pictures. It doesn't look good."Steve only has one partner for whose life he would trade anything. So I didn't hesitate. I left my post and got on a plane. Just like that: _I_ took the plane, you know what I mean?'

Danny's eyes opened like plates.

'Catherine, did you desert and hijack an army plane to come here?

'It's the Navy...

'Stop joking around, Cath. Do you know what kind of trouble you can get into?'

'I've already done it,' she said in a voiceover.

'Pardon?'

'I got a call from Washington this morning. I have to report there for a hearing' a knot formed in her throat 'I may be expelled'

'Catherine. You did it to save me. If you find yourself a good lawyer and state your reasons, you may be acquitted. I'll go with you to testify if I have to...'

'As you are now, don't even think about it, Williams. And don't tell Steve. He'll try to take matters into his own hands and he's had enough to worry about.'

'But Cath...'

'Danny, a secret for your life. That's all I ask. Please.I'll find the time to tell him.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for the kudos and comments. This was going to be part of a single chapter, but seeing that it would be too long, I decided to split it in two. In the next chapter, Clara and Eddie William will make their appearance. Time to meet the father-in-law!!!!


	7. 'Mr. Williams. Welcome to Oahu'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First arguments as an official couple. Because these two will never change. Meanwhile, Eddie and Clara Williams arrive. It's time to introduce the father-in-law. He must make a good impression, but will he?

To say that Grace was thrilled to see her father was an understatement. The young woman had run to bed to hug Danno as if she were the eight-year-old Steve had met again. Charlie, holding _Dr. Cuddles_ , joined in the hug without really understanding what was going on, but happy to see his older sister. The boy went crazy when he was told that Grandma and Grandpa Williams were also on their way and that everyone, including Steve, would be spending some time together at home. Of course, he was upset when they told him he had to go to school anyway. The boy had definitely gone out to his father: the more he got angry, the more adorable he seemed. Since he wanted to assert himself and not look adorable, he got angrier, entering a never-ending cycle.

Adam kept his promise and Steve stayed with Danny. Eric was in charge of picking up the grandparents from the airport and welcoming them to his apartment until they could see their son. They had arrived at 4am and going to Danny's house could wake up their grandchildren.  
The SEAL, for his part, spoiled Danny, though sometimes that overwhelmed him.

'I'm just numb, Stephen. That's all. No need to call the nurse.'

'The tingling in both hands could be a symptom of brain damage...'

'Brain damage I had when I agreed to be a couple!'

The first night he almost punched Steve when he woke up feeling something touching his hand and saw Steve in the dark taking his pulse and timing it. 

'This little gadget here already takes care of that, McGarret. Go to sleep already! 

The most embarrassing moment was when the physical therapist came back to help Danny with his exercises in bed and Steve literally grunted at him when he grabbed his patient's leg. The man was new to the hospital, but Steve and Danny were already so well known there that everyone had caught up with him, so he did his job as if nothing had happened.

'He was groping you, Danny!'

'I've got damage to my wrists from chains, my old knee injury, and it's going to take me a while to move my torso again without feeling a knife being stuck in me, Stephen. Are you going to grunt at him every day like the animal you are for the next few months? Or bite him? Am I going to have to get you a muzzle?'

However, the blond man didn't complain at all when Steve lay down next to him, wrapped him in his arms and kissed him, completely losing track of time. Kissing and groping, lots of groping. For now, that was all they could do. That's all they were in when Clara and Eddie showed up.She didn't seem particularly surprised, greeting Steve with a hug as if nothing had happened. Eddie was the one who stayed serious. Patriarch Williams had been a firefighter and Steve, as a Navy Seal, knew that this man had done a great service to the community and, therefore, he deserved respect.

'Mr. Williams. Welcome to Oahu' he said offering his hand

'Pleasure, Commander McGarret. I deduce that there is something you must tell me,' replied the old man shaking his hand.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Whatever it is, I'd rather see my son first, if you don't mind.'

Steve stepped aside and let the Williams come to the bed. That man had deep eyes that overflowed with goodness, but his presence was imposing. He must have been the chief of the firehouse he was assigned to. This tenderness was demonstrated when he and his wife embraced their elder son. They had already lost one son. It would have been terrible to lose another one, once again, in a violent way. Steve left some Williams in tears and went to the cafeteria. The man was older, had grown up in other times, with other thoughts. Maybe he didn't accept their relationship, but at least he was sure that it wouldn't change his love for his son.

...................................

'A black coffee, please' asked a familiar voice beside him. 'Hello, sailor.'

'Hey, Cath.'

'You look like you've had an argument with Danny or lost a grenade without a ring. Which is it?'

'First one, all morning, nothing new.'

Catherine took a sip of her coffee, hiding a grimace. Those two would never change.

'It's almost the second thing that worries me. Not literally,' he corrected the woman's frightened expression. 'Danny's parents have come and caught us... caramelised.'

'Oh, please tell me you weren't...

'What? NO! No, I'd never... in a hospital... and with Danny injured...'

'Steve, to the point, please. I'm starting to get images in my head that I'd rather not have,' she pleaded massaging her temples as if she had a headache.

'We were just hugging and kissing. Clara didn't mind, but Eddie, his father. He didn't mention anything, but...'

'If you were just _testing the waters_ , I don't think it's so bad. Meeting the father-in-law is always hard. Everything will be fine. I don't think it's going to get over how your mother knew you and I were together. Nor your sister.

'My dog's name is also Eddie' Catherine almost choked on the rest of her coffee.

'Phew! It was... a pleasure... to meet you... Commander' she said between coughs, tapping his shoulder.

Steve tried to laugh at such a joke, but it came out something like a whine.

'I've left them alone, but you can go and see him later. Have you got a replacement for Dr Cuddles? Because Charlie took him home.'

'Actually, I was coming to see you.'

'Yes. I guess we have a lot of things to clear up.'

'And we will, but first I'd like to ask you a big favor. At first I wanted to keep you out of it, but if I want a good lawyer I've been told I have to go through you. They say you know someone.'

'D'you need a lawyer? In my...' he looked around and whispered. 'In my report I said Daiyu Mei resisted and you had no choice but to shoot.'

'No. At the moment that's more than sealed. I've just got myself into a real mess with Washington...'

.............................

Steve was walking back down the hall on his way to Danny's room. He had passed Catherine Odell's number. Although he didn't know if the now barber could get her out of that mess. He would have given his ex a good scolding, if he hadn't done the same if he had been her. Catherine would leave in a few days to Washington with Odell and, if all went well, Danny would be released. With his parents also in that house, the pragmatist Tani had thought of swapping couches: she would take Danny's couch home with her, and instead she would leave them her practical bedcoach. She and Junior would need to make several trips, but it was the best idea yet.

Eddie Williams was in the hallway, leaning against the closed door, arms crossed. He was definitely waiting for him. Steve put on his SEAL cover and headed for his father-in-law.

'Sir...'

'Commander'.

'Listen, I'm sorry about before. Your arrival took us all by surprise. We should have told you earlier that your son and I... have a relationship now.'

Eddie nodded in understanding, but still showed no specific emotion. After a few seconds of tense silence he spoke.

'You love each other?'

'Very much so, sir. I love him and his children with all my heart.' Now he understood how Will Grover felt that night at the dance.

'Son, I was raised in a different time. They made us believe other things, you know... But, for now, all I know from what Danny and Grace have told me is how you were willing to give up a big inheritance for him. Until now, I thought the only people who knew his life was priceless were his parents. I see I was wrong. I've had to adjust to a lot of things in my life, son. If he's happy, and I'm sure he'll be well taken care of, then welcome to the Williams family, Steve' ended up offering him his hand.

Relieved, Steve shook his hand and then they gave each other a half hug.

'I'll take care of him and more, sir.'

'Please just call me Eddie or Pa, son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. After announcing it to the in-laws, it's time for the first therapy session and tell Mary everything. Only three more chapters until the longed-for lemon! Then, time to travel to L.A. to see houses and we know who will be waiting for them and willing to give some opinions that, according to Danny, nobody has asked for.


	8. 'You don't exist, you don't affect my life'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first session with the psychiatrist. A young woman who will give him a different perspective on everything, and make him take another step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Before you start reading: I am not a psychiatrist, so the advice given in this chapter has no scientific basis. Two aspects to take into account:
> 
> 1\. If any reader is a psychologist... any advice is welcome (as long as it is not hurtful comments).
> 
> 2\. Do NOT take the advice given here seriously. Please, if you have any problem, go to a real specialist who can help you
> 
> That said, enjoy your reading!

_He weighed like lead. He barely had the strength to get up, blood gushing out of control like a broken tap. He had called the hospital and Tani was stepping on the gas as if there was no tomorrow. But the man in her lap was getting weaker and weaker._

  
_'Come on, buddy, just hold up, were close...'_

_He didn't know if he was telling Danny or himself. The blond man's grunts were getting weaker, his chest barely moved, his hands, clogging up his chest wound, felt his pulse drop. Suddenly, Danny opened his eyes, the sky blue contrasting with the deep red of the blood on his beautiful face._

_'I'm finally in your arms. I can leave in peace' he said as if nothing hurt anymore and closed his eyes with an expression of serene peace._

_'Danny? DANNY!' he cried, but his friend lay limp in his lap._

_Suddenly, the car stopped. There was no one in the driver's seat, nor were they escorted by the other cars. The door opened without warning. Doris was standing there, looking at him with a smile that pretended to be serene, but it gave Steve a chill. The woman bent down, pulled Danny's body under his armpits and dragged him away. Steve tried to stop her by pulling his feet and screaming at the top of his lungs, but Doris seemed to have superhuman strength._

_'Don't bother, Steve. I've already taken it away from you. He's mine now, but you've got the money.'_

Steve woke up startled, drenched in cold sweat, his heart seemed to want to jump out of his chest. His eyes were like plates and his breathing was shaking.

`Babe, what's wrong?'

He turned his head. There he was, Danny. Alive. Tears streamed from his hazel eyes and hugged his boyfriend eagerly, but with enough pressure not to hurt him. That morning, Danny was released from the hospital. He and Steve were sleeping in the living room. Clara and Eddie had offered to sleep there and leave the comfortable bed in the master bedroom to their aching son, but Danny flatly refused. The bedcouch could hold all the cushions his body needed. And he could see and have at hand everything he needed: people passed by, he could watch TV, participate in conversations from the kitchen... in the bedroom he would feel isolated. Steve, of course, wouldn't let go of it. He just hoped he hadn't woken anyone else up from his nightmare.

'God, Danno. That was awful. You were dying in my arms and your last words were...' he said as he arranged Danny's face in the space between his neck and his chest.

'Something like better late than never?' Steve nodded his chin against Danny's head

'Steve. You saved me. I didn't know if I'd survive, but I was calm. Because if I died, I'd die safe, with people who loved me and wanted to help me. Not surrounded by my kidnappers. But even if that was to happen, I wasn't afraid.'

'Weren't you?' Steve asked, surprised.

'No. If anything, I was sad at the prospect of never seeing you, Charlie, and Grace again. But not afraid. Because if you got there in time and saved me, then I could still take care of my children. And if you didn't succeed, I knew you would have tried your best. And that you would take care of my little ones.'

Steve dropped his soul on the floor. He couldn't believe the faith Danny put in him.Even after I told him he was leaving, he still expected him to look out for his now stepchildren. He wasn't quite sure. If Danny wasn't there, he probably wouldn't have lasted a week. He'd always been told that things get worse before they get better. He thought about the irony of those words, since Danny had to be kidnapped and almost killed to clear up his feelings for the blond. There were still a few hours left before his appointment, so he went back to bed with Danny in his arms, whispering words of affection to each other.

.................................................

Steve was in the waiting room thinking about breakfast. In the morning, the whole family had breakfast together. Grandma and Grandpa were taking Charlie to school for the first time ever. Danny kept reminding Clara not to make up another lie to get him out of class and 'out and about' while Steve and Grace exchanged glances. 

'Mr. Stephen McGarret? The doctor will see you now.'

Steve went down a narrow corridor and came in through the right door. A young, petite woman with freckled skin and red hair welcomed him with a smile.

'Good morning, Stephen, welcome,' she greeted as if they were lifelong friends.

'Steve. Same to you, Doctor.'

'Iris, please. Sit where you are most comfortable,' she replied by shaking his hand, as if trying to avoid professional treatment.

Steve looked around. There was a chair in front of the doctor's desk, a divan in the middle of the office and a gazebo with several cushions in front of the window. He chose the chair in front of the woman. She checked a folder.

'Well, it says here that you were a Seal and that you haven't been resting well lately. Do you know why?'

'Phew, where to start?' he said, running his hands over his face. She shrugged her shoulders

'How about at the beginning? You were already human before you served your country, your childhood is also part of your history.'

'I... the thing is, I've never been good at expressing myself. We McGarret's are made of special stuff, you know?

'In what way?'

'Expressing feelings was a sign of weakness.'

The doctor, with a Canadian accent, nodded sympathetically

'I'd give you the speech that feelings don't mean weakness, but humanity. Or that expressing yourself actually makes you strong, but you've certainly heard it ad nauseam.' 

Steve chuckled

'Instead I'll tell you my maiden name was Gagnon, not McGarret. With me you don't have to keep anything to yourself. I won't judge you by what you have to tell me.'

'Right. But when I was a kid I didn't know you'.

'Insightful. However, I mean, if you can't be honest with your family, there are sure to be others with whom you can be honest. To shut up about everything and justify it to your parents is to prove them right. And if that's what creates part of your problems, then what you need to do is prove them wrong.'

'I hadn't thought of it that way.'

'I guess your parents had hard jobs. What did they do?'

'My father was a policeman. My mother... we thought she was a teacher, but she turned out to be a special agent. She faked her own death to, she said, protect us. But she only destroyed us as a family.'

'That's terrible. Why do you say it destroyed you?'

'My father became obsessed with my mother's case ever since. He felt guilty. He thought he was the target. So he sent us to the mainland. Me to a military academy. My sister Mary with our Aunt Deb. If only he had sent us both away together... Then I hated him. We'd lost a mother, too, and we needed each other. And he drove us apart. As if the only one affected by his loss was him. That's why we went ten years without talking to each other the three of us. Other parents move on for their children, but he lost his mind. The worst part is that it was all for nothing. My mother had been alive all that time. My father suspected it. He had gathered evidence and was killed for it. I'm not sure how he would have reacted when she showed up after so much time and suffering. Whether he would have taken her in with emotion, as if nothing had happened; or whether he would have hated her.'

'I see a lot of resentment and a lot of _what ifs_ in what you say, Steve. Do you think your sleeping problems might be due to your mind wandering between the past and alternative universes that haven't happened?'

'It's possible.'

'Cause the past can't be fixed, and the hypothetical doesn't exist. In any case, it's no use worrying about either of them.'

'And how do I control it?'

'It's going to take time, but with practice everything will work out. Next time you start thinking about something like that, think about this mantra _"you don't exist, you don't affect my life"_ and focus on something that is happening in your real life and present. For example, do you have a family?'

'It's only been a week and two days since I proposed to my partner Danny, but we've known each other for ten years. He and his kids are my life.'

'Wow, congratulations! How about your new life as a couple?'

'Well, he was kidnapped and almost killed, again, by something that includes my mother. He's in bed, but at home. His parents and his older daughter are visiting.'

'Very good, but you haven't answered my question: How were your first days as a couple?' repeated the doctor.

'If you are talking about intimate matters, we can only embrace, he is not fit to... anyway. Otherwise nothing has changed. Even as friends we already knew each other in depth in matters of family, tastes... Our friends have always said that we argue like an old married couple.'

'Steve, every couple that forms involves change. No matter how long you've known each other. Some plan you'll have like who's moving in with who. Even the side of the bed plays a role. Those little things are what I want you to put in front of those negative thoughts every time they appear. Don't let them dominate you. It's not a matter of avoiding them, but of knowing how to control them until we analyze them more deeply in the sessions. Only then will there come a time when they can be overcome. They won't go away, but you will master them and they will lose power.'

'And the nightmares? I can control it awake, but in sleep...'

'I'm going to prescribe some muscle relaxants that will help you sleep without causing dependency. As for those dreams, just let them go.'

'Excuse me?'

'As you hear it. No matter how much one believes, dreams don't predict anything. It is only our subconscious that, seeing itself free and unbound, travels through our mind analysing our thoughts in its own way. Whether they are good or bad dreams, let them flow, sooner or later you will wake up and everything will be over.'

Steve swallowed his saliva.

'This night I dreamt that Danny died in my arms and my mother's spirit took him away from me.'

'It was you analyzing your fear of losing your beloved, and blaming your mother's actions for it.'

'And so. He was kidnapped because she sent me a code that indicated where there was a good sum of money. It's supposed to be my inheritance, but his kidnapper thought it belonged to her and...'

'Well, Steve, I don't know your mother personally, but I don't think she meant any harm. Things went wrong, but they've been fixed. And Danny's fine. Period. You didn't do anything I wouldn't have done for my husband.'

'Are you married, Iris?'

'Why do you think I ended up on this island? One comes on vacation and...'

They both laughed. For a man about ten years younger than Steve, the doctor was very wise. She hadn't stopped to think about all that. Yes, the nightmare had been horrible. But he had woken up and Danny was there. Doris and Daiyu Mei zero, Steve one hundred. Then, he felt the need to tell her:

'There's a change' he whispered as if he was about to tell his best friend a secret.

'Tell me.'

'Since Danny and I have our families on the mainland, we've decided to move there. Start from scratch.'

'And you said nothing's changed, you rascal!' Steve blushed

'It's just that it's not going to be anytime soon either.'

'It's normal. You'll have a lot to do and decide. And a big physical and mental step. A move isn't just a change of house. There are things to pack and move. It's hours of going through your belongings and figuring out whether you'll need them in your new home or not.'

'And of nerves. I'm a SEAL, I was trained to do everything quickly and neatly. I think I'm gonna develop a good OCD'

'Everything, _everything_?' Iris looked at him suggestively and Steve blushed even more.

'I mean, it's a chance to start over. If there's anything that causes you to have bad memories, or mixed memories, give it up. Get them out of your life and go to the mainland with only what makes you happy.'

'Then I can go now. I just need Danny, Grace and Charlie'

'Lovely.But that won't get you out of your duties, commander'The doctor got up from her seat and went to a cupboard from which she took out a blue notebook and a red one.

'Let's do one thing. Apart from what I have told you when the negative thoughts come back, I want you to take these notebooks. When you begin to organize what you will and will not take with you into your new life, I want you to write in the blue what you decide to keep and why. And in the red what you don't take with you and the reasons why you are getting rid of them. If you still find it hard to express your feelings to others, at least you'll practice on yourself.'

'I will, Dr. Iris.' He said taking the little notebooks.

After an hour, Steve made the next appointment with the psychiatrist the following week at the same time, just as she had indicated, and went to his car. His first instinct was to go back to Danny's house. But the conversation with Dr. Iris made him realize one thing, so he changed direction as soon as he could and went home. He called Grace to say he'd stop by his house and to ask how Danny was doing.

..................................................

Eddie came out to meet him as soon as he passed the door. He stroked the doggie, checked that it had enough food and water (Junior and Tani were doing a great job) and went to the garage. Everything. Absolutely everything that would have been left of what his father had in the toolbox. All the files, photos, evidence... everything about Doris or Wo Fat since his father started investigating, he took it and put it out on his piece of beach. 

Eddie watched from the lanai, head tilted and occasionally whining, as if wondering what his owner was doing. The fire was burning, turning into ashes everything from his past that had once hurt him. Most of them were still doing it, but she was confident that soon the wind would carry them away, too.

**Red Notebook:**

  
_\- Evidence from my mother's case: because enough is enough._


	9. 'My racecar bed'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's reaction to the news. Steve and Grace go to Mcgarret's when they hear some noises upstairs. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, surprise!!! I've got plans for next Friday and I don't know if I'll be able to update, so I've decided to update today. In case I can do it, then enjoy the extra chapter this week!

The next day, Eddie took Charlie to school. Steve and Grace left Danny at home with Clara and headed back to McGarret's. If there was anything he wanted to take with him, it was the family photos, but obviously, he couldn't take his grandfather's old trunk. Grace had the perfect imagination and creativity to select them and organize them into one (or several) albums. Steve took advantage of the trip to call his sister.

'Whadd'ya mean "about time"?' he said offended when he announced to Mary about his "new" relationship

'Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. How would you think of us going to LA with you?'

They were almost deaf to Mary's scream through the free hands. 

'Did you hear, Joanie? Uncle Steve's coming to live here.' Steve smiled as he heard his niece's laughter in the background.

'The thing is, it would be final, so the house... What do we do with it? Technically, dad left it to both of us. I won't make any decisions without your consent.'

'Are you thinking of selling?'

'I can always rent it, if you prefer.'

'Damn, Steve. You caught me with my hands tied. It's a very important decision' and suddenly she was silent. In the background, all you could hear was Joanie asking for more cereal.

'Mary? You don't have to answer me now. Just take your time making up your mind and then...'

'No, Steve,' she cut, 'I thank you, and I appreciate you taking my opinion into account, but I have nothing to think about. That house stopped being mine years ago. It just gives me a bittersweet feeling.You know I've stayed in hotels when I've been there for work and I've only stopped by to see you. Otherwise, I never would have stepped foot in it again. When I'm not in it, it's like I decide which moments to remember: the ones that make me think that we were once a happy family. But when I'm there, they get mixed up with the bad ones.'

Mary had to stop for a few seconds to swallow the knot in her throat.

'So I give you permission to do what you want with it, Steve. I don't know about your plans, but for me, now with you here in the near future, I don't need to go back there. If we go to Hawaii, we'll stay at the Hilton,' she joked, trying to take the drama out of the conversation. Steve laughed wistfully.

'So it's decided. Anyway, tell me when you can come. I need you to tell me if you want me to at least bring something you left in the house.'

Both siblings noticed how that place was now _the house_ and not _home._

_............................................._

When they arrived, they heard some little banging and whispering on the top floor.Steve went into SEAL mode and grabbed a gun that was stored on a small table in the lobby. Warning Grace to stay back, he sneaked upstairs to surprise the assailants. How surprised he was when he slammed the door to the guest room (Mary's old room) and surprised Tani and Junior by the window. She was standing writing down something on a sheet of paper while Junior was crouched down with a tape measure. When the SEAL came in, the two of them jumped up. Tani dropped her pencil and Junior'stape measure rolled up just about to cut off his finger. Steve let out an annoying, yet relieved, snort.

  
'What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be out chasing criminals or something?'

Grace went in after him when she knew she was out of danger. The Five-O recruits looked like they'd been caught playing a prank. Junior paled and Tani looked between her boyfriend and her former boss, babbling.

'Uh, this, I... I mean, us. No... because...'

'Were you taking measures?' Grace pointed to the scribbles Tani was still holding. They showed the impromptu plans of the McGarret house. Eventually they gave up and started talking in haste.

'It's two bedrooms and a study that could be a third, sir,' he said.'

'It's very spacious, and bright.' she continued

'And it has a separate kitchen.'

'And its own private beach.'

'ITS OWN BEACH, SIR' repeated Junior as if that in itself justified everything that was going on in the world.

Steve folded his arms, amused, that characteristic smug smile on his face again.

'Are you guys thinking of buying the house?'

Tani lowered her head as if the floor of that room was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

'We know it's not even for sale yet, and we didn't want to make wood from the fallen tree, it's just...'

Steve looked away, trying to hide his funny face, but only managed to cross glances with a Grace who squeezed her lips Danny style to hide her own smile.

'Go on, keep measuring what you need. This lady and I have photos to organize.Any questions, give me a shout'. they went out and left the astonished couple to their own devices.

........................................

Steve and the Williams ate Clara's famous lasagna with laughter. Steve and Grace told what happened with _the kids_. When Steve mentioned the bonfire, Danny told him off for being so impulsive. Eddie, on the other hand, only asked questions to make sure that the fire had met all the safety requirements.

'What will you do with what you don't take with you? Please, Steve, tell me you won't burn it all.' joked Grace, who had already taken the SEAL's alias off the table  
Grace joked, who had already removed the SEAL's pseudonym of _uncle_.

'You could arrange a yard sale' suggested Clara 'Oh, Eddie, how long has it been since we've been to one of those? In one of them we bought you the crib, Danny. It gave us a lot of happy moments, and I'm sure what you don't need will make other families happy.'

'Wait, wait, you took my crib second-hand? That explains my bad luck in life. I'm sure that thing had a curse on it.'

'Always so melodramatic, Daniel' laughed Clara

After dinner, the grandparents went to sleep. Meanwhile, the rest of the family was preparing for a Disney movie marathon, Charlie's idea. Grace was listing the belongings that were still in her room to make it clear to her fathers which ones they could get rid of and which ones they HAD TO take to L.A. She only had three days left there and didn't know when she would be back, or if she would make it in time for the yard sale. Or as Steve called it, the purge. For his part, Charlie didn't need a list. When Danny took the hint.

'Charlie, if we moved house, what would you take?'

'My racecar bed,' he said, and curled up beside his Danno

  
................................

  
He couldn't stop pressing the button on the camera. He just couldn't. After a whole day of organizing pictures, he couldn't stop taking others. Both Grace and Charlie were especially attached to their father, so while the four of them were watching movies, they fell asleep. Steve woke up from a nightmare he couldn't remember and saw them. The Williams kids were on either side of their Danno, the little boy resting his head on his father's shoulder hugging _Dr. Cuddles_ , the young girl with her hand delicately resting on the chest wound. Even in her dreams, the now woman was careful of her father. Tears flowed down his face. What did the nightmare matter, when he had woken up with that image beside him?

**Blue notebook:**

  
_\- Some pictures: because that's how I met my grandfather and remembered happy moments._


	10. 'A mother knows everything'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at Danny's house while Steve and Grace were organizing the photos.
> 
> Danny wakes up from a nightmare and Clara knows he won't want to talk about it directly. As a mother she can only comfort him and try to get him to think about something else until he feels confident to talk.

Clara was cutting the tomatoes for lasagna that night when she heard Danny's moans. She instinctively abandoned what she was doing and went to tend to her son. He was half-standing on his side, with one hand resting on the mattress for balance and the other on his chest. A grimace of pain on his face.

'Daniel, are you all right, darling?'

'A bad posture while sleeping. It has put too much pressure on my wound,' he said, playing down the importance. Clara knew her son well. Since the age of fifteen, he had often faked physical pain to hide the fact that he had had a bad dream.

'Where are the others?' asked him changing the subject

'Your father has gone to take Charlie. Grace and Steve have gone to his house to do some _I- don't- know- what_ with some pictures,' she replied by going over to the couch and lying down next to her son.

Danny felt bad about curling up next to her. He was a grown man, with a partner and two children, he shouldn't behave like a child. But his mother's warmth just felt so warm. He wondered if his children would feel the same way when he hugged them, and he was overwhelmed by the impact of just one of his hugs.

'There's more to you than an injury, isn't there?'

'What makes you think that?'

Clara shrugged her shoulders and gently flicked the tip of her son's nose.

'A mother knows everything.'

'I'm so sorry I put you through this, Ma.'

'What did you put us through, honey?'

'Sometimes I think about my kids and I don't even want to imagine what you went through when Lou told you that... Anyway... I still think about when Grace had the accident. At least I was there, while you guys were in Jersey...'

Tears flooded his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Clara wiped them gently with the back of her hand, taking advantage of the movement to caress Danny's face.

'You weren't to blame, Danny. You couldn't control it. Besides, it all worked out.'

'Cause of Steve. He did it all. He saved me. He did everything he could and he got it. I, on the other hand, when Matty disappeared... I tried everything, Ma, but I couldn't...'

'Shhh, easy, honey. You couldn't control that either. Matty, besides, he got into trouble of his own free will and then refused your help. You didn't know what was happening when... I don't even want to think about it.'

'I'm scared, ma. I'm terrified. Sometimes I'm afraid to fall asleep. I'm afraid this is some kind of hallucination. That it's not really happening. I almost went to the other side. And suddenly I'm home, Steve and I are together, the kids and you're here... It seems too good to be true. And if it is, I'm afraid it's over.'

'Oh, Daniel. You've always been so pessimistic.'  
  
Suddenly, the woman got up and came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. She lay down again next to her son and offered it to him.

'Drink'

'No, thanks. I'm not thirsty.'

'It's not about that. You drink.'

Danny obeyed and then looked at Clara, questioning.

'Could you swallow?'

Danny nodded, not sure what that was all about.

'That shows you're in reality. We often dream of food or drink, even smell it or taste it, but we NEVER swallow it. Or at least it is one of the few things in real life that our dreams cannot imitate. When you doubt whether what is happening is reality or imagination, just drink something'.

'I didn't know that.'

'I told you. A mother knows everything'.

Danny smiled and huddled together again with Clara, who couldn't resist giving love to her child. They stayed that way for a few minutes.

'You'd rather me to go to Jersey, wouldn't you?'

'If I'm honest, yes. But anyway, I understand you want to be closer to your daughter. And Steve to his sister. At least this time we'll have an easier time seeing each other than when you came here. But I want my own room in the new house.'

'That sounds to me like we won't get rid of you'

'Smart boy!'

'Don't tell Steve, but there are things I'll miss about Hawaii in the end.'

Clara zipped her lips with her fingers and both laughed.

'Steve's the one, baby. I'm sure of it.'

'And how do you know that?'

'Do I have to remind you that...?'

'...a mother knows everything... My God!' Danny paled

'What's going on?' asked Clara, worried

'When I got shot in the hospital I hallucinated that Grace and Will were getting married!'

'Oh, honey, a father also knows...'

'No way!!!!! I didn't drink anything in that dream, so it's not all clear.'

'If you think that about Grace who's eighteen, what will you think about Charlie?'

'Charlie? Nah, he'll be six forever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, Clara, the beloved mother of all Five-O members! This lovely woman so loving and anti-Doris deserved to be shown as such in a chapter of her own.
> 
> In the next chapter, Steve and Danny take their relationship a step further (ahem, lemon, ahem) Don't miss out!


	11. 'My Danno'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's back from his morning exercise. It's been a while since Danny was rescued and they're home alone.  
> I say everything and I say nothing.

Steve kept up his sports routine. From time to time he would run from Danny's house to his house, swim at his private beach, and run back again. That was Charlie's weekend with Rachel, so without having to keep an eye on the boy, and with Danny already better, he extended that time. When he came back, he went straight to the shower, put on some clean shorts and when he went out, on the bed, he saw that Danny was sleeping on his stomach. One of the legs of his shorts had rolled up to almost expose part of a buttock. Unable to help himself, he let out a low growl. Carefully he climbed into bed and reached out his hand until it brushed against the pale skin. A kind of electricity ran through his back as soon as his fingertips made contact. 

  
He began to caress that flesh, noticing how his hand seemed to fit the perfect curvature. Gradually he lost his shame, and his hand slipped under the cloth and continued to feel, first delicately, until he ended up squeezing it without any consideration.As he did so, he closed his eyes biting his lower lip with pleasure. Fuck! If that's how it felt to the touch, what would it be like to taste it? He had already seen Danny naked several times to help him bathe when his injuries were still fresh. At other times, his "cuddling" sessions had gone up a notch and his clothes had disappeared, leaving him in a skin-to-skin hug. However, concern for his boyfriend and the instinct to treat him gently overcame any sexual appetite. Now it was like leaving a piece of fresh meat in the presence of a predator.

'Gee, good morning' smiled a sleepy Danny

Steve took that as permission to continue, so he straddled Danny as he continued to cherish that perfection, now with both hands. Danny bit his lips in a futile attempt to silence his moaning. The muscles in his arms and back tensed and contracted with every movement and Steve's chest swelled with pride as he knew he was responsible for the feelings his partner felt.

'Good morning to you too,' he replied, already feeling his shorts tight. 

That feeling was indescribable. Danny's buttocks were not only smooth.They were soft and firm at the same time, it was good to squeeze them. It was addictive, exciting and relaxing at the same time. He had just christened them **his personal anti-stress balls**. SUPER PERSONAL. HIS. NOBODY ELSE.

The SEAL fiddled around a bit with his thumbs on the middle of the blond man's buttocks, trying to open them up, although even the layer of cloth prevented him from seeing what it was hiding. Danny started to squirm underneath him, he looked uncomfortable and Steve smiled slyly at what was going on. He put out his hands, grabbed the elastic on his pants and slowly slid them down. Danny lifted his hips to make it easier for his boyfriend. That's when Steve felt that Danny was already hard and a little bit of precum had wet his clothes. In a blink of an eye, Danny was naked and exposed to Steve, with no obstacles that hindered him from tasting that _water_. 

He let out a whimper when the SEAL broke contact for a few seconds to get rid of his own clothes before returning to the load. Danny rolled onto his back and held the SEAL in his arms, wrapping his hips around his legs. He instinctively began to move his own hips, looking for the touch of their members. 

Steve left a trail of kisses down Danny's neck, down to his chest. He stopped in that area to leave a small trail with his tongue between one and the other nipple until he finally took a small bite of one of them.

'Oh, God, Stephen!'

Danny would squirm with pleasure, gasp and occasionally let out a moan. Steve looked up to find Danny's disenchanted face, which was pure lust. After leaving his trail and several marks on the blond man's chest he continued on his way down, following the path of the blond's body hair to the already wet groin, where his good mast anxiously waited for him. It was not as much as his, but it was still a good size. Steve started with his tongue game, walking it all the way to the base and then slowly dipping it into his mouth while his hand caressed the balls of the shorter man. Danny screamed as he noticed the wetness in the SEAL's mouth in his most intimate area. So far, none of the women he had been with had been able to get it all in. Steve looked like a bottomless pit.

Steve began to move his head back and forth, playing with his tongue and even brushing his teeth. At the same time he kept massaging his testicles and even began to take advantage of Danny's chaos of screaming and moaning to stroke the perineum area, smearing the area with his saliva and the detective's own semen.

'Steve... oh, God. Go on. I can't... you'll kill me!'

He should have known his partner wouldn't shut up even during sex, but that exceeded his expectations. And they hadn't done everything yet. Danny had already given up trying to silence his own sounds and Steve was grateful that they were alone. He loved it, but in the future it could cause problems with the neighbors and the kids.

 _'Mental note: separate house with good soundproofing on the walls'_ Steve thought, for when they went to look at houses in Los Angeles in two weeks.

Steve slowly loosened Danny's penis and lowered his head, making the blond man spread his legs a little wider. There was it. That pink rim seemed to be calling him and Steve obeyed. At first he just licked, making the responsive short man increase his decibel level, until he could sink the tip a little. 

Danny felt that he was going to explode with pleasure. He was totally at the mercy of the SEAL's abilities. He could only get carried away and grab the sheets or the headboard hard. At the same time, he felt guilty that he couldn't reciprocate in the same way. First, because he had no experience with men; second, because he still couldn't make any sudden moves. He knew that Steve wasn't doing it to get anything in return or that he would be forced to do it. Nevertheless, he vowed to return a blow job of the same caliber to his boyfriend as soon as he was fit.

Danny jumped so hard when he noticed the SEAL's tongue in his hole that he almost head-butted the headboard. It was a new feeling, strange and pleasant at the same time, his own hand going down to continue the work that Steve had abandoned. 

'Steve... please... do it... I can't...'

Steve raised his head to look at him, a shadow of concern on his face.

'Are you sure? We can leave it here and...'

That wasn't the idea. Steve just wanted to bring him to orgasm with his tongue, or maybe a finger, but maybe going all the way would still be too much for Danny.

'No, Steve, I'm sure. I wanna try.'

Steve arched an eyebrow

'I'm not feeling forced, really. I'll let you know if I change my mind.'

'Right. Turn around again, it will be easier' Danny obeyed while Steve went to the bathroom to get a big bottle of lube and a condom.

Thanks to his blessed tongue, Danny was almost dilated, but he didn't want to take any chances, so he tried a finger. Danny tensed up.

'Listen, Danny, when I tell you, I want you to push a little bit towards me, okay?'

'You mean like when I go to the bathroom?' he said arching an eyebrow

'Sort of. Come on, now.'

When he did, Steve was able to get in more easily. He gave him some time before he started moving it, then he did the same with the second one, and the third one, while he urged Danny to breathe and relax. When he thought that might be enough, he stopped, hesitantly. Danny turned his head towards him, nailing his piercing baby blues and a final nod as a sign of permission. He was shaking, and not just with pleasure. Of course he felt nerves and some fear. But it was Steve. He wouldn't dare to hurt him. And as a couple, sooner or later that would happen. They had lost ten years because of their own stubborness. Now they would enjoy every moment without being afraid. He was tired of being scared. He just wanted this. Living for the present. _Carpe Diem_

Steve leaned over Danny, pointed his dick at the open hole and started to go in. Danny hissed, tensing once more, clinging tightly to the sheets.

'Shhh, easy, Danno.The pain lasts only a few minutes. The more relaxed you are, the sooner it will pass, okay?

Danny nodded and buried his head in the pillow, trying to follow Steve's instructions as he slowly entered in him. What at first seemed to Steve like breathing, turned out to be the typical stats that Danny recited to relax.   
When he was totally buried in Danny, he leaned over and kissed him on the back of his neck and shoulders, standing in the space between his neck and his right shoulder and absorbed strongly, digging in his teeth, interrupting the blond's recital and leaving a great mark on him. After watching his artwork, he began to move his hips slowly as he whispered in Danny's ear.

'Thinking about other men while I make love to you? No way! Mine, only mine. My Danno.'

The gentle onslaughts took on a more fluid rhythm and then faster. The moans of both seemed to be sympathetic. Their names and nicknames were said continuously. Steve never thought how hot it would get when Danny called him "animal" as soon as his penis touched his prostate. Now he would have to keep his _little friend_ in his pants when Danny called him that in public again. As for Danny, there came a time when he couldn't take it anymore and he reached the biggest orgasm of his life. His back arched and he let out a moan that would surely have a sore throat the next day. He cummed on his stomach and the sheets, and Steve in the condom inside him, the new feeling causing Danny a second orgasm almost in a row. Next time, he'd like to experiment without the latex involved. He would first have to discuss it with Steve and make sure they were both clean.   
He needed a few minutes to recover, noticing a strange sensation inside him all that time. When he got his breath back he looked at Steve and saw that he was smiling satisfied, enraptured. One arm around him and the other behind the SEAL's head.

'What?' he asked in a hoarse voice

'I love you, Danno.'

'And I to you, animal.'

'Don't tell me that anymore, or I won't give you a break,' he said jokingly, but his hand caressed the scar on Danny's chest.

'Are you all right? Does anything hurt?'

'I'm just a little bit sore, but I'll get over it' smiled Danny

Steve bent over to give her an Inuit kiss and then a peck that ended in a passionate kiss.

'Get some more rest, Danno. Then we'll have some lunch. There's no rush.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story is near! Some issues will remain in the air because I had thought to leave them to the reader's imagination. Still, I'll mention them at the end in case you want a sequel to one of them.


	12. 'I'd like to make an offer'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First visit to L.A. Kensi and Deeks show up here! Will they find their dream house?

'For God's sake, Deeks, put that away," said an irritated Kensi

'What happened to your sense of humor?'

'Your daughter sucks it in,' Kensi replied, stroking her six-month-old belly.

The couple had agreed to pick up Steve and Danny from the airport and the detective had come up with a sign that read 'Mr. & Mrs. McGarret'

'You know what? Never mind, with a little luck Williams will twist your face.'

The door opened and the passengers started to leave the plane from Oahu. Steve and Danny soon showed up with a medium-size suitcase.

'I can't believe it! You and your bullshit again!' Danny complained when he saw Deeks and his sign.

'Another one with no sense of humor.' 'Hey, you should have grown up a little bit by now, don't you think?' he said, pointing to Kensi's belly.

'Come on, guys, let's be in peace, or make a scene in the car, but not here.' Kensi was trying to put some peace between the two blondes, Steve was just looking funny.

He didn't really dislike the idea of being seen as a married couple. It used to be a simple recurring joke. Now he would just smile silly at the thought of it.

Kensi and Deeks escorted the new arrivals to the hotel where they would be staying. From the next day on, a week of seeing houses and more houses awaited them. Once they were settled in and changed into fresh clothes, the two couples went to have some lunch at the prospective parents' favorite place.

'Tell me what kind of houses do you have in mind,' she asked.

'Apartment, out,' Steve said bluntly

'I'll settle for being near good schools'.

'Perfect, then you give us opinions.' Deeks said taking his wife's hand and kissing it gently as she smiled with sparkling eyes.

'And in the beach area' Steve followed.

'Unless we find better options downtown...'

'We won't,' mumbled Steve after his beer. Danny pretended not to hear him

'Then, you guys must look around Santa Monica, man. Or Venice. These are the best areas. Muscle Beach there would be ideal for this SEAL to download otherwise. It's not all gonna be wild sex.'

'DEEKS!'

'YOU BARTARD!'

Exclaimed Kensi and Danny at the same time, the latter's face taking on an intense crimson color. Deeks was smiling proudly. He was willing to piss Danny off for the entire trip. 

Whether it's supporting the Seal in its resolution to live on the beach or to spout mischievous phrases. Steve sneaked his beer up to the detective, winking at him as a sign of both appreciation and confirmation of their relationship.

'Our new house is near there. We could almost be neighbors. It has two extra bedrooms, in case we have another baby,' Kensi explained after giving her cheeky husband a headslap.

'I'm happy for you. I guess you're not nauseous anymore, are you?' the blond man asked interested

'No, it's been a while. Thank God.'

'Now we have entered the terrifying world of cravings,' said Deeks, who was glared at by his wife.

'That's your fault. Little Hetty has inherited your strange taste for weird foods.'

'I personally envy you. Don't get me wrong, Danno, I love Charlie and Grace. But when I met you, she was already eight years old. And Charlie... well...'

Danny nodded in understanding. None of us were able to enjoy him as a baby because of Rachel.

'Speaking of Grace, there's got to be at least two bathrooms'

'Why is that?' Deeks asked, serious for the first time. Danny licked his lips

'Basically she says she doesn't want to share a bathroom with three dudes. Apparently she had a little conversation with Tani' he explained with his characteristic sarcastic smile.

As the conversation flowed, Steve had his sights set on the future. He had convinced Danny to look for a four bedroom apartment instead of three.

..............................................

_FLASHBACK_

_'One room for us, one for Grace and one for Charlie is enough, Steve'_

_'What if we get a visitor?' said Steve as he collected his belongings from his old office._

_'We're not going to have visitors every day that are worth having a specific bedroom. I've got some search into the subject. Apparently, most visits are not so long as to stay overnight. And those who do stay are not too long. A bedcoach or sleeping in Grace's room when she's not there will be enough.'_

_'Are you going to make your mother sleep in the living room?'_

_Steve found himself losing ground and tried to use a more... sentimental technique._

_'Where do you think I slept when I went to Jersey?'_

_Danny wasn't willing to budge. He excused himself on the price of the house, but Steve didn't care about that anymore because of his inheritance. If he hated that money so much and had to get rid of it as soon as possible, he'd better put it in a home for his family. The truth was that Steve did not rule out the idea of a baby once they were well settled in their new life, hence the fourth bedroom. But Iris had suggested not to mention it and go step by step. Propose, quit your job, move out, maybe get married... and now a baby? The psychiatrist thought it was too soon, but after ten years, Steve thought it was now or never. Still, he had decided to say nothing and find another excuse for the extra room. He looked at the big frame with the medals he had just taken down. If the guest room didn't fit, then... Heavy artillery!_

_'All right, then we'll put all this in our bedroom' he smirked._

_'What?' asked Danny and Steve pointed to the collection of model ships and naval paraphernalia._

_'WHAT? No way, you're not turning a sacred resting place into a Navy museum!'_

_'Well, this is coming with me. Somewhere I'll have to put it...' his cheeky smile said it all._

_'I hate you. I hate you so much.'_

............................................

The couple was amazed. Steve walked around the spacious living area imagining his life in it as Danny opened and closed the kitchen cabinets and stroked the granite island countertop as if it was the softest and most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The realtor kept explaining about the wood floors, air conditioning and heating, but their minds were already elsewhere. 

The single-family house was very close to Santa Monica, in fact, you could see the amusement park from the windows of the upper rooms. Which was fortunate, considering the number of tall buildings that could have obstructed the view. The main entrance had a garage with space for two cars, plus the driveway that could accommodate at least two others. 

On the ground floor there was an elegant hall and a living room open to a kitchen from which there was a French window to the backyard, already equipped with a basketball hoop that Charlie would surely love. Upstairs there was a full bathroom, the master bedroom with a small bath and a walk-in closet. Instead of a window, this one had a romantic balcony from which you could see the Ferris wheel. In front of it, a smaller but spacious bedroom and a study that could be converted into a third bedroom. 

Other stairs at the end of the corridor led to a recently renovated and fitted attic, also with its own bathroom and a terrace that occupied the entire length of the house. Perfect for Grace.

It had been a tough four days. Many houses visited. But that house made them fall in love. Of course, the real state agent had listened to their requests. From where they were each, they exchanged glances and Danny nodded. That was all Steve needed.

'I'd like to make an offer.'

There would be wild sex that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Deeks will never change! And that's precisely why we love him, don't we?


	13. 'It's always been the Ohana'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between jokes, Steve and Sam are having a serious conversation. Meanwhile, Danny needs to be saved from someone else.

The entire Five-O team had spent their weekend off helping them with the packing and the yard sale at what was now the Reigns-Rey house. Even Sam, Callen, Chin, Abby, Kono and Mary had attended. How could they not? It wasn't just to help their friends, but because they were throwing a party on the lanai that night. A party that would be a goodbye one to Steve and Danny, and a welcome one to Tani and Junior.

Kamekona had prepared a couple of tables with his best recipes for all the assistants. While some were in charge of the sales and others of the meals, Callen and Charlie, who had made very good friends, were playing with a football in the sand. Eddie happily went around following the ball, barking and wagging his tail.

Steve and Sam were coming back from Danny's house after dismantling the racecar bed and packing a few last things. They would spend the last two weeks in the beach house sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Steve felt invited into his own home.

'Now I owe you two dinners.'

'Of course you owe me. I'm gonna pick the most expensive restaurant in L.A. for this.'

'You hate fine restaurants, Sam.'

'It'll be worth it, if I see you pay for something in your life.'

'Hey! I'm paying for the new house' Steve pretended to be offended

'Yes, but _I_ didn't see you'

'Just hope I didn't make the wrong decision.'

'Since when are you so indecisive?'

'I'm not indecisive' defended the seal 'I want to make sure everything goes well'

'I'll make something clear to you, handsome. It's not going to be ALL right. Everything won't always be perfect. Michelle and I often fought over nonsense even after years of marriage. But we still loved each other and that's what mattered.'

'You telling me!' Steve squinted, thinking of all the arguments along the years

'Still can't sleep?'

Steve sighed and scratched his neck

'Well, I've been sleeping better for a while now. But lately I'm having trouble falling asleep. I don't wake up in the middle of the night, but I'm playing hard to get to sleep.'

'That sounds more like stress than PTSD to me.'

'Yes, Dr. Iris says I still have a long way to go, but she's happy. I hope I find a good specialist.'

'In L.A.? I'm sure there's lots of good ones. And gyms. I can pass you the name of the one I go to. We could work out together and reminisce about old times.'

'I haven't exercised properly in a long time. Yes, it would be a good idea.'

'Also, with Kensi on maternity leave and Deeks in his new bar, training with G becomes monotonous. But don't tell him I told you.' He said pointing at Callen in the outside

Steve zipped his lips.

'What about your ex, anyway?'

'Cath? She was cleared of all charges. Odell's a great lawyer, but the circumstances also warranted it.'

'Hey, she didn't do anything I wouldn't have done, Steve. And whatever the verdict, I wouldn't have regretted it.'

'I know. And so do I. But did she have to go just like that? We couldn't talk things through. I couldn't say goodbye to her... I couldn't even thank her properly. She did more to rescue Danny than you think'   
he said, still remembering the image of Daiyu Mei inert on the floor.

'It was so uncomfortable. Going to the airport thinking I was going to pick up two people and Odell showed up alone and with a letter from Catherine.'

'What did it say? If I may know'.  
  
'That she didn't regret what he did.That I took care of Danny. That I'll always have her for what I need. But that's her life and everyone should go on with theirs... the usual.'

'You don't think you'll ever see her again, do you?'

Steve sighed with resignation

'I don't know, Sam. I don't know.' he said, remembering some months ago he'd said the very same words to Danny

'Look, man. Everyone is as they are. The Navy's not to blame. There's all kinds of military out there fighting for their country who have family and friends. A home to go back to. She doesn't seem like the type. She may not be a bad person, but she's so self-centered and so _workaholic_ that she's not able to keep people close to her for long. That's why we'll never understand the way she acts, but maybe it's better that way. That she'd leave in time. I don't know if this will sound cruel, but she only had one moment of empathy, Steve, it wasn't going to be permanent.

'It does sound cruel. Maybe because it's the truth.'

.........................................

Danny was walking around the different rooms. The house looked like another one, so empty, without the old furniture. He had managed to convince Steve to get rid of the old sofa, with the excuse that he had agreed to live on the beach. He went into the master bedroom and had the feeling that he was entering someone else's room. There was nothing left of it. It was the only room, together with the bathroom, that Tani and Junior had already arranged entirely for themselves. 

A more modern and youthful atmosphere that made Danny's eyes water. They weren't that young anymore. A part of him regretted not having met Steve before, or having accepted his feelings years ago. But maybe fate had wanted them to meet at the right time. After all, maybe Grace and Charlie never would have existed. And that's not it. Those kids were their whole life. He felt hands hugging him from behind. 

'Who knew, huh?' whispered Steve in his ear as he swung them gently

'That this room had industrial decoration?' tried to joke, as he always did to hide his true emotions

'You know what I mean, Danno.' He said turning him over to face him.

'Yeah, I'm gonna miss this. We leave good things behind too after all.'

'No, sweetheart: we leave the bad ones and take the _good_ ones' he kissed him on the forehead 'Come on, our friends are waiting downstairs'

Danny nodded and let Steve take him, holding his hand, down the stairs where Kamekona was entering from the lanai.

'Yo, Jersey, com'ere. Gonna give you something' said the islander giving a folded paper to the blond. Steve left them alone.

'What's this?' he said in a strange way, unfolding it. When he saw it, his eyes opened like never before. 'Kamekona... these are all my favorite recipes from your shrimp stand!'

'I want you to have them, brah, so you remember me. I'm sure that no matter how good restaurants are on the continent, none will have shrimp like mine' he exclaimed proudly.  
  
Danny shed a tear from the corner of his eye. He had sworn not to cry that day, but he was very emotional lately.

'Thank you, bro. I swear I'll keep them like a treasure and I won't share them with anyone.'

'No way! Serve the dishes to everyone. Just never reveal the ingredients. If they ask, send them to Kamekona's on Oahu. I'll give them 10% off garlic shrimp to those who mention _Jerseal_ when taken notes.'

'Mixed Jersey and Seal. Good one, Kamekona' Danny approached with the intention of shaking hands, but the native melted him in a gushing embrace to the point that he separated his feet from the ground and his face was left sunk in his enormous chest

'K'mkona...can't...breeez..!' but Kamekona didn't seem to listen to him

'Luv you too, brah. Luv you too'

..................................

When Steve went out to the main entrance, Chin was saying goodbye to an old lady who had just bought the two table lamps in the bedroom.

'Dude, we've already collected almost 500 bugs, and we've only started an hour ago.'

'You seem more excited than I am' mocked the SEAL

No wonder. Chin, the always zen Chin, was especially ecstatic since he received the video call from Steve and Danny giving them the news. He had even sent them links to different real estate sites with his suggestions. In fact, Steve had to thank him. He had recommended the agent who showed them the final one.

'Sure, now the money for you is the least of your worries.'

'Even in my off hours it's always been the least of my worries' Chin laughed

'Sure, it's always been the Ohana. Which, by the way, I'm glad to have around again.'

'Thank you, Chin. But it wasn't a coincidence. We had, well, Danny had a lot on his mind when he decided'

'I'm still surprised he chose it.'

'Grace too, and me... and everyone. His mother is the only one who occasionally hints at how wonderful Jersey is. Luckily, she's been dropping the frequency since she knows we're going there for the holidays...'

They both turned when they saw Danny rushing out of the house red, with his hand on his neck as if he were having trouble breathing.

'Danny, everything all right?'

'Kamekona... almost killed me... with his love' he said sarcastically between puffs of air.

The two friends looked at each other strangely. There was no time to ask strange questions to strange explanations. The sale had to end before sunset to have the private party on the beach. Just the friends. NO. Just the Ohana.


	14. 'Good night, you too?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns in Hawaii and Danny comes up with something out of the ordinary for Steve to have a good private farewell to his special place. Plus a couple of embarrassing/funny situations.

Danny woke up in the middle of what used to be Steve's dining room, the one where so many dinners had been organized with their Ohana (and Shang Ming). The previous night they had thrown several mattresses, futons and sleeping bags to the floor, because more people than expected stayed the night there because of the drinks. Steve and Danny slept one next to the other. He looked around. It was still dark, but it was starting to get lighter.To his right was Charlie sleeping on the mattress of his own bed, clinging to _Dr. Cuddles_. On his left, Steve. Sam and Callen were sleeping perpendicular to their feet. They were still wearing their clothes from the day before and smelling strongly of mojito. Chin and Abby were sleeping in each other's arms in a duvet. He smiled as he saw Chin snoring softly. Eddie was lying on the floor next to the door leading to the beach. Upstairs were Tani and Junior, while Lincoln and Quinn were MIA. Last night they got drunk. There's no way they could have taken their cars.

  
The house was quiet, peaceful. Silence used to have an aura of tension there. Now it didn't. He looked to the front, where you could already see the silhouettes of the chairs in which they had sat so many times looking at the sea and talking. An idea occurred to him. Instead of going back to sleep, he turned to Steve and shook him gently.

  
'Steve, wake up,' he whispered so no one else would hear.

  
Steve complained and stirred in his sleep.

  
'Steve... babe? My animal.'

  
As a sign, Steve opened his eyes like a spring, but his expression remained serene. When he saw Danny awake, he opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, but Danny covered his mouth with his hand.

  
'Shh, don't wake them up. I've got an idea.'

  
'What, Danno?'

  
'Shut up and follow me' he said, stealthily rising and offering his hand to Steve

  
'A classified mission? Copy that' he answered by obeying and taking his hand.

  
Danny squinted, but smiled. Like teenagers sneaking out, they tip-toed accross the room, avoiding the sleeping bodies. Stealthily, Danny opened the door, which made a faint sound that woke Eddie up.

  
'Hush, little buddy. It's OK' whispered Steve stroking the dog's head, who quietly rested his head on the floor and went back to sleep.

  
Once outside, feeling the morning breeze from Hawaii, they headed for the chairs, feeling the soft touch of the sand under their feet. Danny, for the first time, did not complain about that feeling. Between flirtatious and cheeky laughs, Danny suddenly did something that Steve never expected: he pulled down his shorts and was totally naked. He went straight on until he slowly went into the water.Steve was paralyzed seeing Danny from his back, with the water by his waist and the first clearings of the morning. He wanted to immortalize that moment, but Danny himself pulled him out of his self-absorption when he turned around and called out to him with a wide smile.

'Aren't you coming?' he asked, waving his hands across the surface of the water.  
Steve shook his head, undressed too and ran towards Danny, diving without war

ning, splashing the blond.

  
'You don't know what _taste the water_ means, you animal?' he complained as the SEAL's head emerged again.

  
'Shh, quietly, Danno. You don't want to wake the others.' he said as he walked up to him and winked.

  
Danny squinted in annoyance, but let the taller man hug him. They stood there for a few minutes, facing each other. Danny sank his face into Steve's thick chest, and Steve leaned against the blond man's hair. Maybe it was the smell of the sea, of sand... he didn't know, but at some point he started to walk his hands along Steve's arms and torso, to feel his tanned and muscular skin. He reciprocated by caressing his back and kissing his hair, his forehead, his temples, the tip of his nose... until they merged into a passionate kiss, the kind that Steve seemed desperate to get through every nook and cranny of his mouth and that drove him crazy.

  
Steve was ecstatic. The touch of Danny's skin mixed with the sea was out of this world, he felt he had to taste it and he ran his tongue over the detective's neck and shoulder, where it was still wet after his dive. He felt in another world, in a paradise, the best sight, taste, touch and smell he had ever felt in his life.He had yet to prove the hearing, and he was ready to do it. 

Without a glance he lowered his hand to one of his "anti-stress balls", squeezed it while I continued to kiss his partner until he felt another hand squeezing his own ass. She separated from Danny and he looked at him slyly.

  
'I can play this game too, Steve.'

  
Steve took it personally, grabbed the other buttock and lifted the blond up so that he had to wrap his contoured legs around his hips.

  
'Yeah, but I'm better.'

A naughty finger started playing with his hole. Danny still had to try to relax at the beginning of the dilation, so he took a deep breath, not avoiding releasing one of his choked moans as he breathed out. That confirmed Steve's suspicions: the best sound and they hadn't even started yet. The contrast between the warmth of their bodies and the cool breeze of the sunrise did the rest. When Danny felt Steve's dick touching that exact spot that led him into ecstasy he couldn't help but arching backwards, finding a new stance that allowed Steve to go even further and the SEAL noticed it too, because he let out a grunt worthy of the animal he was. From that moment on, the onslaughts became more and more frenetic, Danny also helped by moving his hips and pushing Steve's with his legs. The detective, who had his hands around Steve's neck, pulling the hairs from his nape at certain times, had to release one of his hands to silence his own sounds with his fist. He didn't want anyone to hear him, but he was totally at Steve's mercy.

  
'Danny... I need...'

  
'Do it, Steve, for God's sake' he said with gasps and his fist still in his mouth.

  
He too was about to explode, for apart from the feeling of Steve's dick inside, his own dick had been rubbing against the SEAL's abs and would come at any moment. And they did, almost at the same time. In the last onslaught, when both of them reached orgasm, the first rays of the Hawaiian sun filled the landscape with new tones, creating a new image that Steve wanted to keep for the memory: Danny's dislocated face in an orgasmic ecstasy in his arms, in the sea, the shining body for being totally wet, the play of lights and shadows in orange tones on his blond hair, his beautiful face, his blue eyes, the salty taste of his skin...

  
'You're my whole life, Danno. Don't ever leave me.'

  
'Look who's talking.The one who was going Kung Fu and find his place in the world'

They stayed a little longer hugging until they got their breath back and went out to the shore, Danny leaning on Steve. Although the sea had cleaned up most of the semen from both of them, still some of Steve's was coming down between the blond's thighs when he bent down to pick up his boxers from the ground. Steve bit his lip and slapped his ass, pulling a choked up shriek of surprise off Danny.

  
'I wish you could keep it all in.'

  
'Troglodyte'.

  
Once covered, they were dropped on the deckchairs. Steve looked at Danny, who gave him the warmest smile he'd ever seen. They intertwined their hands in the middle space and turned their heads towards the sea, just in time to see the sun come out. The peaceful silence broken only by the subtle whisper of the waves of a calm sea. A beautiful way to say goodbye to their special place.

  
Steve looked again at Danny, whose eyes, illuminated with those shades of dawn, seemed more beautiful than the ocean itself. That vision was angelic. He couldn't help but be thrilled.   
Danny felt Steve looking at him, when he turned to see him, he saw he was looking at him with the biggest aneurysm face he had ever seen. His lower lip was trembling and his hazel eyes were glowing with tears.

  
'What are you thinking about, Steve?'

  
'In how much I love you, Danny. I don't know what I'd do without you.' He said, and kissed his hand like a lover.

  
'I love you too, Steve. You get on my nerves, but I couldn't live without you, sweetheart. I can't wait to start this new chapter of our life.'

  
They both bowed and kissed sweetly as the sun finished drying them.

.......................................

A couple of hours later, Junior was coming out of his new bedroom for breakfast and an aspirin. The hangover was horrible. Tani was still in the bathroom, throwing up everything she had put into her body the night before. He was about to go downstairs when the door to the guest room snapped open. Despite the hammering on his head, his eyes opened like plates. Out of the bedroom came Lincoln with his shoes in his hand and his t-shirt on inside out. Behind him was Quinn with her hair disheveled and her shirt badly buttoned. They both looked at Junior, they had been caught red-handed.

  
'Hello' said Junior.  
'Hello' they greeted almost in unison  
'Uh... good night?' He wanted to punch himself. Of course it was. The problem was the next morning.  
'Good night, you too?' asked Quinn almost defensively  
'Yes.'  
'And us.'  
'Good' said Junior  
'Okay' she replied.  
'Perfect' Lincoln added, without ever knowing why  
'Breakfast?' Offered Junior uncomfortable  
'After you'

.................................

'Aunt Quinn, who did you fight with? Charlie asked in the morning during breakfast. 'Dad and Danno sometimes fight.' Charlie said as if nothing.  
'Not sometimes, honey. Always' replied Quinn, the others laughed.  
'No'- the boy corrected with a broad smile- 'that's arguing. They do it during the day. At night they fight. I know because you hear hitting, and I think daddy Steve always wins, because Danno yells a lot and says things like _you're going to kill me, you animal_.'  
'CHARLIE, NOOOOO' shouted Danny with a voice too high for a human being.

  
It was chaos. Lou, who had come to breakfast, almost choked on the coffee, spitting some of it out on the table. He started coughing so hard that René made him get up to pat him on the back. Sam and Callen burst out laughing and fell to the floor, Callen still with a piece of malasada in his mouth. Chin decided to focus on his pancakes. Abby held back a laugh with her hand. Junior held his fork up in the air, about to take a bite of fruit, and after a few seconds left it in his bowl. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Tani didn't know where to look.

Danny pounced on the boy, covering his mouth, but it was too late. After this, the blond, tomato-red man took the boy out of the room, but not before he got rid of his "gag" for a few seconds and said:

'I heard Aunt Quinn lose last night. THREE TIMES!!!!' as if he were giving great news.

  
An uncomfortable silence formed. Steve was the only one who remained calm. What's more, after the little boy's words, a sly smile spread across his lips, his chest swelled and he continued to drink his buttered coffee, proudly.

  
'Yep. I always win.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing to say after this: hope Charlie never grows up! 
> 
> There's only one last chapter left, a jump in time showing how our boys have done in their first year in L.A. I had more ideas in mind, but I decided to do it as a series. I hope you liked the episode!


	15. 'Surprise!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since Steve and Danny arrived in Los Angeles and some things have happened...
> 
> End of this part of the story. I'm thinking of making some sequels and short stories of what happened during that time. Ideas and suggestions are welcome.

Little Hetty clumsily blew out the candle amidst applause and cheering. She had just turned one year old and was totally healthy and beautiful, having inherited her mother's dark skin and dark hair, and her father's blue eyes.

'Come on, all the "kids" together now' indicated Kono camera in hand.

Deeks and Danny had closed their bar that day so they could prepare a surfing style children's party, adding Hawaiian details, courtesy of Steve. At Kono's direction, Charlie, Grace, Joanie, Sarah, Aiden and Kamran approached the table, on different sides of the birthday girl, still held in her chair with her mother's help.

'Wait, wait, wait!' exclaimed Steve, 'Rainbow too!'

Said the former SEAL, taking the sleeping baby, barely two months old, from Danny's arms and passing her to Grace, who took her little sister in her arms. 

Kono kept taking pictures with a radiant smile. A year ago, when Steve and Danny moved to Los Angeles, she didn't hesitate to go and help them. Adam thought the same thing, and during the reunion between husband and wife both decided that it was enough to be away from each other. With her background and her good hand with both technology and weapons, it wasn't hard for her to get the position at NCIS that Marty Deeks had left vacant after he left to open his bar. He was soon joined by Danny Williams, who with his good cooking (and Kamekona's recipes) had made the _Baby Blues_ a success. Their personalities may have clashed often, but it had to be recognized that they were very good at business. The name of the bar, of course, was suggested by Steve, in honor of the beautiful eye color that the two blondes shared. Because Callen's suggestion of _The Short and the Tall_ almost cost him his teeth if they didn't hold Danny in time.

Steve, on the other hand, had improved a lot thanks to his therapy, even making his passion a profession. With what was left of his mother's money, he had opened a gym near the beach that was used as both a rehabilitation and therapy center for veterans. In the afternoons he trained young people who thought their lives were on the streets, almost like he did with Nahele. Steve and Sam proudly said that they were introducing the new generation of SEALs to their training, and Danny always squinted whenever they mentioned it. What he would never miss is his morning swim or running routine with Kensi and Deeks before going to work, or his surfing weekends.

'Out, Eddie, no!' Joanie shouted at the dog, who sniffed a few feet from the cake, and the others laughed.

Danny looked at Kono, who smiled and passed him the camera, Danny took it and nodded complacently.

'Now one with Adam and me' she asked.

Mary took her daughter and her beloved nephew by the hand to push them away, Eddie behind them, Grace stood aside, still holding and looking at her sister with devotion, whose dark and rebellious hair made the pink flower on her head stand out even more, together with her little white dress with Hawaiian-style fuchsia flowers. Her parents hardly needed to buy her clothes, because Grandma Clara had bought her everything. And Steve didn't "care" about giving up his studio to turn it into a nursery. Now his models were in his office at the gym.

'Adam, take Hetty and put her in the middle of you two.'

'No one takes me in their arms, Mr. Williams,' joked the NCIS leader, proud that her goddaughter shared her name.

'We wouldn't dream of it' replied Danny with a laugh.

'Ready? On the count of three. One, two... three!'

That was the signal. As soon as Danny said "three," Kono turned to Adam and lifted her shirt, leaving her flat belly exposed. Two question marks had been drawn on it. One was blue and one was pink.

'Surprise!' cried the young woman.

Adam was petrified and there was a great silence for a few seconds. Soon the restaurant was filled with cheers and whistles, Adam was about to cry, but he had a huge smile on his face, so much so that Kono thought his jaw would lock.

'No way! No fucking way!' he stammered, falling into the chair, still holding Hetty.

'Yes fucking way, honey,' she said with tears in her eyes as she knelt down to look him in the eye.

'Congratulations, cuz!' said Chin hugging her with all the love in the world.

'You'll see when we warn the Ohana on the island,' exclaimed Steve

'No, they'll see when they have to change that nasty first diaper' pointed Mary

'Now I understand that pickle craving these past few days,' Kensi said, hugging her now partner in NCIS.

'This deserves another toast! Except for the pregnant lady, of course.' said Deeks as he walked to the bar to get a bottle of champagne.

...............................................

They continued to celebrate all afternoon until the youngest ones ran out of strength. After closing everything, Steve, Danny and their children went home. Grace put a sleeping Charlie to bed, Danny fed and bathed little Rainbow, and Steve prepared a light dinner. Eddie went straight to his booth in the backyard, ready to recharge for his walk on Venice Beach the next day.   
Seeing that no one was coming down, he went up to the second floor. Grace had fallen asleep hugging her brother in the racecar bed. Steve smiled. By morning she would have a good backache. That's when he heard it. A soft, melodious voice. Like a mermaid's spell, the SEAL followed it into the nursery. Danny walked slowly through the room, sailor style and decorated with all kinds of adorable sea animals while singing in whispers to the little girl. He knew it was the song "You are my sunshine", for it was the only song Rainbow fell asleep with. Steve was afraid to say anything or move in case the bubble burst, but Danny noticed his presence.

'Are you going to come here or are you going to stare like a fool?'

Even using his sarcasm, his sweet, loving tone didn't change. Steve smiled and approached his partner, hugging him from behind and looking at their daughter over his shoulder. That bundle of joy slept with her head slightly tilted toward her Danno's chest, listening to his heart gently pump like a second lullaby. The baby looked like a mini-seal with her oneie. Steve stretched out one arm and ran a finger across the pink cheek. The girl grimaced as if smiling.

'She didn't deserve another name. Like a rainbow, it gives light and color to our lives.'

'And I thought you chose it because of the rainbow in Hawaii'

'I'm looking forward to going next week to introduce her to the others. After all, Hawaii is where our Ohana was born.'

'And our love, although we didn't realize it,' Danny said with a hint of frustration, leaving the baby in her crib.

Steve turned him over to face each other, grabbed him by the hips and kissed him devotedly, as if Danny's lips were the most sacred in the world and it was a privilege to just touch them.

'It was when it had to be, Danno. No matter what happened in between,' he said, stroking his back up and down until one of them landed boldly on a buttock. Danny grabbed Steve by the back of his neck, fingering it just enough to send a chill down the SEAL's spine, and he kissed him again, this time with more passion.

'Steve... the child is in front, you animal.'

Shit, he said it.

'She's asleep...'

'And it's very late. Aren't you tired?'  
  
He protested, but he couldn't resist the caresses of the SEAL, in fact, he returned them and smiled.

'I've got some spare ammo left' he said in a rascally tone, taking Danny by the hand and leading him to their bedroom.

When they arrived, they both fell down on the bed, hugging each other. The blond man said between kisses:

'Who... would... tell us... that after... So long...in Hawaii...we would...start a family...here?'

'We have formed... three ohanas...and homes... Danno...in Hawaii... in Jersey... and in LA' ripped the blond man's shirt without the slightest hesitation and kissed him again, this time on his chest 'And it doesn't matter which one we are in... while I'm with you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, guys! In Danny's vision of him and Adam in the hospital seeing his newborn... nobody said the hospital was in Hawaii! So why not?
> 
> P.S. One of the stories depends on your opinion: Do you prefer the origin of Rainbow to be adoption or Mpreg?


End file.
